Mistral: Awakening
by Jetstream Raiden
Summary: An 18 year old Japanese girl gains superpowers to save her mother. The outcome: Pain and suffering.
1. Bright Future

Reiko Natsuki is an 18 year old Japanese woman living in Nagasaki with her father and very ill mother. She has just graduated high school and works at a gas station to earn her keep around the house. She is 5'3, 124 pounds, somewhat thick body tone, has long black hair and brown eyes. Reiko is driving to her fathers job at Jinkara Sciences to pick him up after work. She arrives a bit ahead of schedule and sits in her car listening to her radio. She hears news that Jinkara Sciences has announced they have made a breakthrough in unlocking hidden potential inside the human genome. No more was said after the announcement. About 20 minutes later Reiko's father appears and greets his daughter. "Hello Reiko, how was your day?" "It was fine father." "So i assume you heard the news?" "Yes is it true?" Her father holds up a bottle with a clear liquid. "Yes finally Reiko, humanity is about to finally awaken themselves to the dormant portions of their genome." "How does it work father?" "Well at the moment we have made it to work with specific people so at best its experimental." "And who would these people be?" "Myself of course and a few others at work." "Hmph." Reiko starts driving home and drops her father off at home then she heads to her weekly Aikido class. She is beginning to learn advanced weapon combat and weapon disarms. Before school ended she became a 6th Kyu and the 3rd best practitioner in the class.

After the class ends two hours later, she starts to drive home. On her way home she stops for gas at the gas station she works at. Her friends Kasumi and Rie greet her. "Hey Reiko!" "Hey Kasumi! Wheres Rie?" "Oh shes inside on the cash register." "Ah, tell her i said hi." "Will do Reiko." "So Reiko i heard about the announcement your fathers company released." "Yeah he says what they've invented will totally unlock hidden abilities in our genome." "Hmm i wonder if they can use whatever they invented to cure diseases around the world?" "Well anythings possible right?" "I guess." "Oh the gas stopped pumping." Reiko goes to pay for the gas but Kasumi stops her. "You know Kenji will kill you if i don't pay." "Well what he wont know wont kill him right?" "Thanks Kasumi you're a good friend." "No problem now get on home" "Thanks, ill call you when you get off work." "Ok see you later Reiko." "See ya." Reiko drives off and arrives home about 20 minutes later. She sees her father sitting in a chair next to her mother Sakura. She was diagnosed with cancer several years ago and she only has about 6 years left to live. Reiko walks in the room and knocks on the wall. "How is she dad?" "Considering everything she's fine." "That's good." Reiko walks closer to her mother and kisses her on the forehead. "You'll be ok mother." "I'm going to sleep now dad, let me know if anything changes." "Ok Rei." Reiko goes in her room, reads for a bit, goes to the bathroom and then goes to sleep.


	2. Everyone Starts Small

The next day, Reiko gets up and goes to work at the gas station. Reiko sees Rie and Kasumi inside the gas station. "Damn I'm sorry Kasumi, I forgot to call you yesterday." "Its ok Reiko, well not that you're here now we can all talk." "Ok then, just let me change into my uniform." Reiko goes into the back room and changes into her gas station uniform and comes back out. "So Rei, what did you want to talk about yesterday?" "Kasumi, Rie I'm thinking about asking my dad to test Jinkara's breakthrough on me." "Are you sure Reiko?" "Im sure Rie, who knows something extraordinary might happen or nothing at all. Either outcome is good for the experiment." "In theory this sounds all well and good." "You have a point Rie but the world wouldn't be interesting if nobody acted on their curiousities." "Also true Reiko but c'mon." "I understand your concern but trust me i have a good feeling about this decision." "Well i hope your decision is the right one." "So do I Rie." Later on in the day Reiko gets off work and starts driving to her fathers job to pick him up. He meets her in the parking lot and they greet each other. They start driving for home and Reiko goes in her room to rehearse what she plans to tell her father. A little while later she goes to find her father in the kitchen and starts to tell him. "Dad that breakthrough the company announced recently, can you test it on me?" "Absolutely not!" "Why not?!" "Because its too dangerous!" "And the company announcing they made a breakthrough on this magnitude isn't!?" "Yes granted we know that was a mistake, and now we're keeping quiet about it." Well then, I can be patient zero. The patient no one will know about." " Come back to me in 10 minutes Reiko." "Fine." Reiko leaves the kitchen and goes to her room. She comes back 10 minutes later and sees her father in the kitchen. "Ok Reiko, are you sure about this?" "Look dad, either outcome will benefit you. Granted the bad one may have dire consequences but you will have research data." "Alright, remember this is supposed to work for my genetic makeup so i dont know what will happen." "Well the world never advanced without risks." "Come here Reiko." He kisses her on the forehead. He then goes to the refrigerator and gets the liquid from there. "Ok Reiko, we call this back at the lab Kaisama and so far we dont know what will happen when anybody takes this stuff." "Well lets find out." Which way would you like to take it? Drinking it or through a needle?" "Uh i guess ill drink it." Her father pours a full cup of the Kaisama into a glass and Reiko prepares to drink it. "This is for you Mother." She starts to drink the Kaisama and finishes the whole glass. "It didnt taste as bad as i was expecting." "Anything?" "Nothing yet father." "Good thing Sensei gave us a free day huh?" "I guess Reiko." "I guess we'll sit here for a little bit and see if anything happens yeah?" "No choice Reiko." "Fine." Two hours pass and nothing happens. Reiko and her father Itachi have a heavy look of disappointment on their faces. They get up from the dinner table and go sit outside on their porch. "Cant believe it dad!" "I know sweetheart, i know." They sit on the porch for awhile then Reiko goes back inside to check on her mother Sakura. "Im sorry mother, i thought i could be your gateway to curing your cancer but it seems i was wrong." Reiko goes back to the porch and tells her father shes going to bed. They both say goodnight and Reiko heads to her room. While Reiko is sleeping her body experiences significant changes. Her hair is growing in her sleep, a sprained finger she had gotten a few weeks ago has instantly healed, she becomes slightly taller, her snoring stops instantaneously, her fingernails start growing at a faster speed, her heart beats at a slightly slower pace allowing her stamina to be greatly increased and her bust size increases slightly. While this process is taking place her father walks into her room and makes a small acknowledgement of the physical changes and walks out thinking there maybe some hope in the choice Reiko has chosen. 


	3. Blood Type R

The next morning Reiko wakes up and goes about her daily morning routines. Shes finishing washing her hair when she notices that her body has changed slightly. "What happened to my hair?" She says as she looks in the mirror. She then looks at her chest then says out loud "What the hell happened to my chest?!" She then starts to notice her fingernails being longer than usual, her heart rate staying steady, her being somewhat taller and her sprained finger feeling fully healed. She continues to keep looking in the mirror and admires herself looking slightly more muscular than before. She finishes drying her hair then calls her father in the bathroom. He gets upstairs then she says, "Dad, look at me. I didnt have all this before i went to sleep. Especially not these!" She says as she holds her chest. Her father replies back "Well Reiko, i did check on you while you were sleep and did notice the longer hair and fingernails but not "those"." Reiko looks astonished at herself. "So i guess the Kaisama is doing something huh?" "So it seems. Tell you what, after Aikido today, come by Jinkara later and let me take a few tests." "Yeah sure no problem." Her father leaves the bathroom and Reiko starts becoming giddy at her initial changes in the mirror. She pats her chest and says "The only drawback." She leaves the bathroom and puts on her clothes. She then goes downstairs to see her father out the door before he leaves. She then goes to her mothers room and sits at her bedside. Due to her mothers cancer, she lacks the strength to even get out of bed so Reiko and her father must tend to her every need. Her mother Sakura is 45 years old and has black but graying hair. "Good news mother, the Kaisama is working on me so hopefully father and I can help you get well. I dont know if you can hear me but if you wanted father and I to let you go i would understand. You're suffering more than him and i could ever imagine and nobody should ever suffer this much. But i ask one thing of you mother, please hang on. The process of us getting your life back has begun." She kisses her mothers forehead then leaves the house to go to work. She arrives at work and only sees Kasumi working there. Reiko parks her car in the parking lot then goes inside the gas station. "Hey Kasumi, wheres Rie?" "Shes got the day off today." "Ah." Kasumi takes note of the changes to Reiko's body. "Hey Reiko, where'd the chest and the slightly more muscular tone come from?" "Ok you can keep a secret yeah?" "Of course Rei." "Ok, remember the breakthrough at my dads job?" "No way! You convinced him?" "Yep. so far the changes to my body are, my hair grows longer, i've noticed my heart rate has slowed allowing me to have better stamina than before, my fingernails have for whatever reason grown, my old sprained finger has fully healed so i assume better healing and of course you see these puppies have grown." She says as she points to her breast. Kasumi replies back " "Well shit Rei, seems you made a good decision." "I'd like to think so Kasumi." Throughout the day Kasumi and Reiko converse and go about their jobs at the gas station till its time to get off work. They both go in the locker room to change into their normal clothes and continue their conversation. "Hey Kasumi, want to come with me to Jinkara later? My dad is going to run some tests on me." "Sure Rei, when you want me to come?" "After my Aikido class ill drop by your house?" "Sure ill be ready." "Ok great." They leave the locker room then Reiko and Kasumi go their separate ways. Reiko gets to her Aikido class on time and changes into her Aikido attire. After about 10 minutes everybody shows up and the class starts. Sensei Kazuya starts off the pre class stretches then starts teaching the class. An hour later the class ends and Reiko goes to change back into her normal clothes. After, she goes to talk to Sensei Kazuya. She bows to him then asks "Sensei, may i talk to you in private?" "Yes you may Reiko." He leads her into his meditating room. They take off their shoes at the door and sit on the floor with their leg crisscrossed. "Whats the problem Reiko? Trouble paying the class fees?" "No nothing like that Sensei, i just have a slight problem. "Speak whats on your mind." I have a friend, and her father works at a corporation that works on the advancement of humanity and she convinced her father to test one of the corporations experimental projects on her." "Yes?" "She convinced him because her mother has cancer and she wants to find a way to give her her life back. So my question is do you think she did the right thing?" "Well me personally Reiko, depends. If my mother may she rest her soul was suffering everyday, i would find a way to end her suffering as quick as possible. No one wants to live with daily suffering." "But Sensei, what if her father were on the verge of a cure?" "Then i would work as quickly as possible to make that cure a reality." Reiko then gets up and bows to Kazuya. "Thank you Sensei, you've been very helpful." "Anytime Reiko. Meditate tonight on that." "Yes Sensei." She walks out of the room and goes to her car. Sensei Kazuya reflects on the conversation and says to himself "I dont know what you're doing Reiko but whatever it is may it be righteous." Reiko goes to Kasumis house to pick her up then drives to Jinkara Sciences. Reikos father meets them outside the front door. "Reiko why is Kasumi here?" "I asked her to come. "Alright fine." Reikos father gives them visitors passes then they follow him to a lab. In the lab theres all sorts of test tubes, workout equipment and other things to test the human body. Ok Reiko sit in that chair over there." He says pointing to a chair next to a microscope. He walks over to her with a needle and test tube. "Reiko im going to take a blood sample, let me know if you feel a tad dizzy." "Sure thing dad." He puts a needle in her arm and fills it with her blood then puts the blood between two small square glasses then puts them under a microscope. While looking at her blood, he notices green particles inside her blood. The green particles are fusing together with her blood and are forming a brand new blood type. "Reiko this is incredible! Your blood contains intact sources of the Kaisama and the Kaisama is fusing together with your blood!" "Is that good?" Better than good! It appears the Kaisama is creating a new blood type within your bloodstream." Mr. Natsuki, does that mean technically she has no real blood type?" "Yes Kasumi, actually the only way at this point to for scenario sake give her a blood transfusion would be to clone her blood." "Well then dad what should we call my new blood type?" "Hmm, i say it should be called blood type R." "R dad?" "Yeah cause of the first letter in your name." "That works i guess." "Ok Reiko i want to test your upper body strength." Sure, what you need me to do?" "Theres a special dumbbell we created in the corner over there that can increase its weight when we command it." He says as he points to it. "Just lift it?" "Just lift it." She walks over to the corner and picks it up. "Ok dumbbell, increase weight to 80 pounds!" The weight brings Reikos hand down slightly but she brings it back up instantly. "Dumbbell, increase to 150 pounds!" Again Reikos hand drops slightly again and she brings it back up. "Dumbbell, increase to 250 pounds!" Same thing happens again. "Dumbbell, increase to 400." Same thing again. "Dumbbell, increase to 800." Same again. "Dumbbell increase to 1200." Same thing happens yet again. "Ok lets go all out. Dumbbell, increase to 20 tons!" Reiko hands yet again drop slightly and she picks them back up instantly. "Wow. Now this is progress. Dumbbell, decrease to 0. Reiko drops the dumbbell and walks over to Kasumi and her father. All of them have a look of astonishment on their faces. "Reiko, i believe you are the very first human to experience what it feels like to have the dormant part of the genome unlocked." Says her father in shock. "How does it feel?" Asks Kasumi. "I feel free and brand new Kasumi." 


	4. Sakura's New Life

While still at Jinkara, Mr. Natsuki, Kasumi and Reiko are still testing her new abilities. They finally reach Reiko's strength threshold which is 60 tons. Next they test her healing abilities. Mr. Natsuki takes a scalpel and cuts Reiko on her upper right arm. They discover she heals fully after several minutes but leaves a scar for a few hours. Next they test her speed and notice its slightly enhanced but its enough to lets say dodge a bullet. They then discover that Reiko can actually fly for a very brief period. Kasumi faints from such a sight. Reiko tries to wake her up but to no avail. "Cant say i blame her, i actually almost fainted when i felt myself lift off the floor." Reiko then picks up her friend and lays her down on a cot near the door of the lab. After that, Mr. Natsuki then starts formulating a cure for his wife. But before he can do so, he asks Reiko to run home and grab a blood sample from her mother. Reiko does as asked and leaves Jinkara with great haste. She arrives home 10 minutes later and runs into her mothers bedroom. She grabs a needle from her fathers medicine cabinet and cleans it. She then talks to her mother. "Mom, im going to take a blood sample from you ok? Hopefully this sample will bring you back to us." She then injects the needle into her and takes a blood sample. Reiko then wraps the needle in a bag then heads out the door to her car. She gets back to Jinkara not to long after and gives her father the sample. "Thank you Reiko. Now i can get started." Her father then starts to formulate a cure for his wife. Reiko, her father and Kasumi stay at Jinkara till about 10 o'clock the next morning, "You done yet dad?" "Just about sweetheart." Her father then starts placing the new version of the Kaisama into a glass bottle. He then hands it to Reiko saying "Now Reiko, this new version of the Kaisama is called Epsilon. This should cure your mother fully and bring her back to us as a new woman." "Well then i take it its time to give her Epsilon huh?" "Its now or never." They all leave Jinkara and head to Reiko's house to watch what unfolds. Reiko grabs a needle from a bag along with the Epsilon. Reiko then fills the needle with Epsilon and prepares to inject her mother with it. "Welcome back Mother." She injects the Epsilon into her mothers arm then watches her. About 20 minutes later everybody starts falling asleep but Reiko notices her mothers hair starts turning back to it natural black. Then her skin starts to appear younger, her breathing increases. Then she opens her eyes. She gasps for air and sits up coughing. Reiko holds her and tells her to relax. Itachi tells her to stay calm and use small movements because she hasnt been able to move in almost two years. She tries to talk but cant. She signals Reiko to giver her a piece of paper and pen. Reiko gives it to her and her mother writes "Where have i been for the past two years?" Itachi answers "Honey, you've been in very bad health for the past two years and Reiko and I had to take care of you due to the cancer basically shutting down your body." She writes "So why am I able to move now?" Itachi answers "Because our daughter here, put her life on the line in order to find a cure for you. She tested a prototype serum we developed at work to unlock hidden abilities inside the human genome. I presume Reiko only put her life on the line to hope her doing so would result in this moment now." Her mother writes "Reiko my daughter, theres nothing I can do to repay you for taking such a chance." Reiko replies back "Dont bother mother this was all for you." Reiko kisses and hugs her mother lovingly and sobs a bit. "Mother i missed you so much." Her mother utters back in a small voice "I missed you too Reiko. Its great to finally see and be with my family again." Itachi then hugs his wife and kisses her on the lips then says "My wife, how i missed you so much these past few years." 


	5. The Coming Storm

The next day Reiko calls in sick at her job so her and her mother can go to Jinkara together and test their abilities. She also calls Sensei Kazuya to tell him the same thing. Hours later, Reiko drives her mother Sakura and her father Itachi to Jinkara. When they get there, Itachi leaves the car and tells them to wait there. He returns moments later and hands them visitors passes. After, they go to Itachi's lab. When they go inside he hands them both lab outfits. Reiko's lab outfit is a skintight catsuit thats white and red with pink accents complete with a neck belt. Sakura's outfit is silver with red accents complete with a neck belt. "Why the skintight outfits dad?" "The outfits are equipped with sensors that monitor your bodies internal and external condition." Ah, no wonder why theres pressure on my torso." "Yeah sorry about that sweetheart." "Its fine dad." Itachi then orders them to use the various things around the lab to test their abilities. So far Sakura discovers she can levitate but not fly like Reiko, lift 30 tons, age slower than normal, her mind processes things faster than normal, enhanced intelligence resulting in an IQ above 200, has deep readings of body language, has extremely tougher bones and can disrupt a person thinking process just by staring at them. "My my honey, the Epsilon in your system has unlocked some very interesting abilities in your genome." I know Itachi, its wonderful! I feel like a brand new human being!" Reiko then asks her father "Hey dad can i keep the outfit?" Itachi responds "Sure, just try not to rip it. Its hell trying to find the sensors when they fall out." "Awesome thanks dad." Reiko hugs her father tightly. "Sweetheart remember, you can lift 60 tons now please be careful." Itach says as Reiko is hugging him half to death. "Oh sorry dad." She lets go and kisser her dad or the forehead. Later that day they leave Jinkara and head for home. Reiko is still fascinated about her new found powers and outfit while Sakura is simply sleep. Or so it seems. While Sakura is sleeping, she is experiencing unknown effects of the Epsilon in her dream. She is slowly developing a second personality. In her dream, she is fighting herself which is destroying her dream world. Her other self in the dream is killing massive amounts of innocents, laughing manically, joking about the massive killings and even cutting portions of her skin off and laughing at that. Sakura's evil dream self is saying to her real self that shes not ready to have those powers and that since her evil self can basically brush everything off without a sweat or thought, she should take over Sakura's mind and body. Good Sakura, fights back against herself but to no avail since evil Sakura can read body language just like she can in real life. Good Sakura then starts to try and disrupt evil Sakura's thinking process but winds up disrupting her own along with evil Sakura's. They then both decide to fight it out physically until one gives up. Both Sakura's fight valiantly but evil Sakura starts to gain the upper hand. Evil Sakura knocks Good Sakura into a nearby skyscraper and keeps her there. Evil Sakura then picks up a piece of re-bar and prepares to stab Good Sakura with it. As Evil Sakura is about to kill Good Sakura in the dream, Sakura wakes up. She notices Reiko standing at her bedside with a concerned look on her face. "Mother whats wrong? i heard loud mumbling sounds coming from here." "Oh nothing, just a bad dream." "Ok ok mother, just holler if you need anything." "Sure thing Reiko." Reiko then leaves the room and Sakura dwells upon the dream she just had and wonders if it means something or just a really bad side effect of the Epsilon being in her system.


	6. Losing Yourself

Weeks later, Reiko and her mother Sakura have been regularly going to Jinkara to see if they can increase the threshold of their new found powers. Reiko increases her strength by an extra 5 tons, her IQ now reaches 190, she can now fly for a longer period of time, see through certain objects and materials, developed the same mental disruption power as her mother and has extremely tough bones like her mother. Sakura's powers have also increased, her IQ has been boosted by 90, has developed the ability to fly and can hold her breath for extreme periods of time. Over the past few weeks, Sakura has been experiencing dreams where her evil self is slowing winning her body over and it slightly shows in the real world. Her natural hair color is turning from black to a very deep red, her eyes have changed from a natural brown to silver and her attitude has become slightly psychotic. Reiko and her father notice this but decide not to address it for they do not know the outcome. After they finish at Jinkara for the day, Reiko asks her father if she can make some adjustment to the catsuit. He tells her she can so she adds a white studded belt to wear sideways or her waist and a long white bandana with pink accents she made last night. Itachi complement her fashion choices and Reiko thanks him. All three of them then leave the building. Reiko drives herself and her father home while Sakura suggests she walk home. Reiko and Itcahi then leave and Sakura starts her way home. On her way home two guys attempt to mug her in an alleyway. "Are you seriously fucking kidding me right now?" she asks the muggers. One responds back " Give it up or die bitch!" One of them charges at Sakura and attempts to stab her. She grabs him by the neck and throws him into a wall. The man dies on impact. The other one tries to run away but then Sakura flies above him and stops him in his tracks. She grabs his neck very gently and starts punching him in the chest. She repeatedly punches him in the chest until after the 9th punch she stops his heart and kills him. She then throws his corpse in a dumpster and walks away. While walking away she starts laughing manically about it. She literally laughs about it all the way home until she walks in the door. Itachi having heard her laughs before she walked in asks her whats so funny. She says she heard a funny joke today and walks into her room. Sakura then laughs herself to sleep leaving Reiko and Itachi having both heard her crazy new laugh very worried about Sakura's current mental state. 


	7. The Begnning Of Mistral

Months later, Reiko and Sakura have now reach the full threshold for their powers. Reiko no longer drives to work anymore she flies but in secret, she volunteers in the tuneup shot at the station and has also graduated to 2nd Kyu in her Aikido class. Rie recently found out about Reiko's powers and was very impressed at what has become of her. Sakura almost fully insane, starts slowly coming home less, her hair is now fully deep red, her eyes a menacing silver, her skin is that of a woman in her early 20's and murders have been happening conveniently when Sakura decides to come home. Itachi's marriage to Sakura has fallen on dire straits, she now resents him and Reiko to an extent, she openly mocks them both calling them weak and that with their new powers they should takeover Nagasaki then possibly Japan itself. Reiko protests and argues with her mother resulting in Reiko leaving the house to cool her head. She puts on a hoodie and jeans with her catsuit under. While shes out in the street, she sees a teenage girl getting mugged in an alleyway and decides to intervene. She steps toward the man mugging the girl. "Get lost bitch!" Reiko smirks and takes a step toward him. "Bitch i said fuck off!" Reiko replies "Now see, this reaction of yours is completely dumb. You see a woman stepping towards you and the first thing you do is tell her to fuck off. See the average man would take into account when a woman does that shes either stupid or seriously not to be fucked with. Sadly, you lack the intelligence to even acknowledge this and still run off at the mouth." She takes another step toward him and the mugger points a gun at Reiko. She sighs and says "Dude, you seriously cant be this fucking dumb." She calmly walks toward him and disarms him. Right after, she hit pressure points in his neck to knock him out then she leans him up against a wall. The girl getting mugged shows her utmost gratitude to Reiko. The girl then asks what is Reiko's name. Reiko replies "Mistral, my name is Mistral." The girl then replies "Everyone will know of this event Mistral." "Sure, just stay out of trouble ok?" "Yes Mistral." Reiko adjusts the hood on her head and leaves the alleyway. Hours later, Reiko returns home and finds her living room messy and slightly damaged. She sees Itachi sitting on the couch in shock. "Whats wrong dad? What happened?" Itachi replies "Reiko, your mother and I had a fight and she got angry and left the house." Did she make this mess?" "Yes." "I knew we should have approached mom about the sudden change in her attitude." "Im not sure if this could have been avoided if we had Reiko." "Yeah you're right." "I dont know what to do Reiko." "Just stay calm dad she'll return home." " I hope you're right." Reiko and Itachi clean up the living room and prepare for bed. Reiko falls asleep fast and starts dreaming. In her dream, she see herself and her mother fighting each other. Both of them are brutally beating each other. Reiko is fighting in her catsuit and Sakura is also in hers. Both of their catsuits are ripped and battle damaged. Reiko and Sakura are both severely hurt but neither yields to each other. Reiko yells at her mother "Please stop this! This shouldnt be happening!" Sakura charges at Reiko punches her straight in her abdomen. Reiko yells in great agony and goes flying into an office building. Sakura chases after her and starts to beat Reiko near death. Sakura gets up and says "You know Reiko, you and me both could have ruled Nagasaki and have all this weak fucking humans under our heels. But sadly, you're just too much of a uptight pussy to see that." Sakura then begins to deliver a killing blow to Reiko but she wakes from her dream. Reiko is painting incredibly fast and actually feels pain from the dream. She hold her chest and begins to cry. "Mother why didnt we say anything!" She gets out of bed and flies to her roof. She sits there and cries some more. She eventually stops and stares at the sky. She watches the sunrise and finds comfort in it. Days later, Sakura has still not returned home. Reiko is watching the news when suddenly she sees the girl she saved on TV. The girl talks about the night she was saved by Reiko. The newscaster asks the girl if the hero had a name. The girl says "Mistral" and the name becomes widely known to most of Nagasaki that moment. "Damn it, she really ment that." Itachi replies "Wait, you saved her?" "Yes, she was getting mugged." "Reiko you have to be careful with your powers." "Dad i know, i didnt seriously hurt the mugger just knocked him out." "Not really what i meant, I meant that nobody must know who you are and how you got these powers." "Oh of course dad i know." "I hope you do." Later, Reiko leaves for work. When she gets there, Kasumi and Rie are talking about Mistral. "Reiko Reiko did you hear about Mistral?" "Yes i did in fact." "What do you think of her?" "Uh she sounds like a noble soul Rie." Kasumi taking note of Reiko's tone says to her "Reiko, you know anything we dont?" Reiko sighs and says "Guys lets go on the locker room." They follow her to the locker room and Reiko begins to talk. "Alright guys im trusting you with this, im Mistral." "Are you shitting me?" "Nope Kasumi im not." "Ok then how did it go down?" "Ok, i saw the girl getting mugged, i intervened, he talked shit to me i did the same back, he pointed a gun at me then i ko'd him. Quite simple really." "Hmph." "Whats up Rie?" "You do realize that now people are going to expect you to be popping out of random ass places to save them right?" "I know Rie i know." "This is going to be some chapter in your life Reiko." "Im sure it will be Rie." Later on after work, Reiko, Kasumi and Rie leave work and go home. Reiko arrives home and sees her dad drunk on the couch. "Dad what the fuck?" "Ah Reiiiiiiikooooooo, my daughter come have a motherfucking drink with me!" "Dad, where the fuck did you get the drink from?" Ahhhhhhhh Reikoooooooo, i went down to the store earlier today and said fuck it!" "Great dad! Just fucking great!" Reiko walks up to her dad. "Heyyyyyyy Reikoooooooo, why are you stepping to meeeeeee? You're my daughterrrrrrrr i dont loooook at you like tha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha at." Reiko sighs. "Its for your own good dad" She pinches a pressure point on his neck that puts him to sleep. She then carries him to his room and tucks him in. She then goes to her room and looks at her catsuit in her closet. She says to herself out loud "Hmph Rie is probably right, you just might be a special chapter in my life." She closes the closet, gets into her nighttime clothes and gets into her bed. She starts wondering about her Sakura is and how life might start changing for herself. She then stops wondering and heads to sleep. 


	8. Something Wrong, Something Terrible

Around the same time Reiko saves the girl getting mugged, Sakura is out at the Makin island Onne arguing with herself in a cave. The split personalities of her mind are fighting each other over who gains full control over her mind and body. Granted the evil side is winning by miles, the good side is still fighting strong. "Stop trying to fight with me! Its useless!." "I will fight all i can to save this woman, you're pushing her down the wrong path!" "Says You! I've almost eradicated you you piece of shit! You're holding her back you bitch! She needs to discover her true self or end up like you! All goody two shoes and being all so self righteous!" "Im not self righteous! I just simply want to see her grow in the proper fashion!" "Yeah you say that, yet look who's winning the war for her body fucking moron! Apparently her body is accepting me better than she does you!" "Well yeah, we were sitting in her mind while she was in that coma like state for 2 years." "No excuse cunt! Yeah we had the happy family photo moment where you were dominant in her head, then i came along and broke up that soft love fest!" "If you go down this path, it will be the end for both of us and i quite like living in this woman's mind." "Hmph so you believe. You know what, just so we can settle this..." The evil portion of Sakura's mind takes control of Sakura's motor system and starts making her punch herself in the face. The good portion intervenes and tries to stop Sakura but its useless against the evil portions thrall. The evil portion is successful in knocking out Sakura and Sakura lays up against a wall n the cave. Inside Sakura's mind, good Sakura and evil Sakura battle it out. Evil Sakura almost effortlessly beats down good Sakura. Good Sakura hanging on strong tries with all her might to keep up and match evil Sakura's power yet shes constantly being stomped out at every turn. Eventually, evil Sakura pins good Sakura into a corner. "Any last words or rather thoughts bitch?!" "Yeah actually, i hope you lead this woman to her death so she wont have to deal with you anymore!" After good Sakura says that, evil Sakura delivers a killing blow to good Sakura effectively wiping her from Sakura's mind. Sakura then wakes up. When she wakes up, her hair has turned a very deep menacing red, her eyes glow an ominous silver, she has a very masculine body tone and her skin ages rapidly making her look like shes in her 60's. Sakura takes a deep breath and says "Now, its time to give this bitch a brand new threshold on her well my powers!" She walks over to a boulder and chucks it into the sky. She then flies up towards it and shatters it to thousands of pieces. Sakura then takes another deep breath and says "Ahhhh now thats more like it!" She then destroys the cave she was in and makes her way towards to nearby islands with small populations. She massacres everybody in her sight laughing while she does it. While Sakura is off killing everybody at the first island the other islands take notice of this and prepare for battle. The women and children are told to hide in an underground tunnel and wait out the battle while the men take up arms with what little firepower they have, shotguns, assault rifles and pistols. Sakura flies over to the island that was prepping for war and obliterates everyone who stood in her way. After she took out the men who opposed her, she happens to find the tunnel holding the women and children. She laugh manically when discovering them and orders them to come out the cave. They do as they are told and line up in front of her. "Hold still." She tells one of the women. She puts one of her fingers next to her eye and a red beam comes out and goes onto the woman. When the beam hits her, the woman turns into ashes instantly and the other women and children cry and scream in horror. Sakura's laugh grows more maniacal when she finds out the new power. She then kills all of the women the same way and has a hearty laugh about it. She then looks to the children and says "You're next." She does the same to the children and then leaves for the next island with a population. She continues her path of destruction through the Makin Islands and starts her way inland towards Kyoto where she plans to make her dream of humans serving her a reality. 


	9. Epsilon's Takeover

Around the same time Reiko saves the girl getting mugged, Sakura is out at the Makin island Onne arguing with herself in a cave. The split personalities of her mind are fighting each other over who gains full control over her mind and body. Granted the evil side is winning by miles, the good side is still fighting strong. "Stop trying to fight with me! Its useless!." "I will fight all i can to save this woman, you're pushing her down the wrong path!" "Says You! I've almost eradicated you you piece of shit! You're holding her back you bitch! She needs to discover her true self or end up like you! All goody two shoes and being all so self righteous!" "Im not self righteous! I just simply want to see her grow in the proper fashion!" "Yeah you say that, yet look who's winning the war for her body fucking moron! Apparently her body is accepting me better than she does you!" "Well yeah, we were sitting in her mind while she was in that coma like state for 2 years." "No excuse cunt! Yeah we had the happy family photo moment where you were dominant in her head, then i came along and broke up that soft love fest!" "If you go down this path, it will be the end for both of us and i quite like living in this woman's mind." "Hmph so you believe. You know what, just so we can settle this..." The evil portion of Sakura's mind takes control of Sakura's motor system and starts making her punch herself in the face. The good portion intervenes and tries to stop Sakura but its useless against the evil portions thrall. The evil portion is successful in knocking out Sakura and Sakura lays up against a wall n the cave. Inside Sakura's mind, good Sakura and evil Sakura battle it out. Evil Sakura almost effortlessly beats down good Sakura. Good Sakura hanging on strong tries with all her might to keep up and match evil Sakura's power yet shes constantly being stomped out at every turn. Eventually, evil Sakura pins good Sakura into a corner. "Any last words or rather thoughts bitch?!" "Yeah actually, i hope you lead this woman to her death so she wont have to deal with you anymore!" After good Sakura says that, evil Sakura delivers a killing blow to good Sakura effectively wiping her from Sakura's mind. Sakura then wakes up. When she wakes up, her hair has turned a very deep menacing red, her eyes glow an ominous silver, she has a very masculine body tone and her skin ages rapidly making her look like shes in her 60's. Sakura takes a deep breath and says "Now, its time to give this bitch a brand new threshold on her well my powers!" She walks over to a boulder and chucks it into the sky. She then flies up towards it and shatters it to thousands of pieces. Sakura then takes another deep breath and says "Ahhhh now thats more like it!" She then destroys the cave she was in and makes her way towards to nearby islands with small populations. She massacres everybody in her sight laughing while she does it. While Sakura is off killing everybody at the first island the other islands take notice of this and prepare for battle. The women and children are told to hide in an underground tunnel and wait out the battle while the men take up arms with what little firepower they have, shotguns, assault rifles and pistols. Sakura flies over to the island that was prepping for war and obliterates everyone who stood in her way. After she took out the men who opposed her, she happens to find the tunnel holding the women and children. She laugh manically when discovering them and orders them to come out the cave. They do as they are told and line up in front of her. "Hold still." She tells one of the women. She puts one of her fingers next to her eye and a red beam comes out and goes onto the woman. When the beam hits her, the woman turns into ashes instantly and the other women and children cry and scream in horror. Sakura's laugh grows more maniacal when she finds out the new power. She then kills all of the women the same way and has a hearty laugh about it. She then looks to the children and says "You're next." She does the same to the children and then leaves for the next island with a population. She continues her path of destruction through the Makin Islands and starts her way inland towards Kyoto where she plans to make her dream of humans serving her a reality. 


	10. Epsilon VS Mistral

About three weeks later Epsilon completes her total takeover of Kyoto and is wearing her new "skin suit". With her new "skin suit" she bears an uncanny appearance to Clayface. She flies all over Kyoto patroling to search for any potential trouble makers. Today, she finds none mostly because she either has everyone as her slave labor or they're dead. In her slave labor, she uses men as sexual objects to used and thrown away or killed after. The women are used as sexual objects also and as butlers. The children are used to keep her "skin suit" clean. Sometimes it may require them to take off the suit and clean it or make her a brand new suit. Rarely for her own gratification, she will take a child and tell him or her to kill their own parents and tell them they must laugh after doing so. To the children's benefit it happens rarely. Epsilon now becoming bored of her success at Kyoto now sets her eyes on Nagasaki. Epsilon then realizing that if she leaves she will lose everything she has conquered in Kyoto so she decides to kill the rest of the population of Kyoto before leaving for Nagasaki. Reiko having slightly advanced her powers again is still waiting on the roof meditating to prepare for battle. She has unlocked an ability she dubs "Residency". She can now sense another presence more or less like hers from very far distances. Her dad comes to the rooftop to see his daughter in deep meditation in her catsuit. "Reiko?" "Yes dad?" "Here." He hands her the bandana she made. "Figured you'd want it for when the time comes." She accepts the bandana and ties it around her forehead. The long strands from the bandana flow in the wind as her father stands there as proud as he can be of his daughter. "Thanks dad. Hey wanna wait up here with me till its time to go?" "Sure of course." Her dad sits next to her as they talk to each other reminiscing about the time she was a little kid and when she first started taking martial arts. They continue to talk to each other then Kasumi and Rie appear on the rooftop. "Hey Reiko, mind if we sit up here with you guys?" "Not at all." Kasumi and Rie sit near Reiko and they talk about when they first met. Kasumi and Rie were among the geeky kids in school but were never picked on. Then Reiko talks about when she noticed that Kasumi and Rie were becoming prettier and prettier as they went through high school. Reiko smiles at the nostalgia and sheds a tear. "Guys no matter what happens, i love you all." "We know Reiko." Suddenly Reiko's Residency goes off and she hugs her father, Kasumi and Rie. She tells them to get out of the city as quick as possible and to install a portable version of the software used to monitor her vitals onto a laptop if possible. They do as they are told and Reiko zips up her catsuit fully up to her neck then goes to fly off to where her Residency sense takes her. She flies to the outskirts of Nagasaki and waits there. She sees the military evacuating the citizens and even helps with the evac effort. The soldiers question how she got her powers and even questioned if shes the impending threat that were evacuating from. She tells them she on their side and that shes going to try to stop Epsilon. She helps in evacuating Nagasaki and finds the city in a very creepy quiet mannor. She then goes to wait on the top of an office building for the inevitable. Thirty minutes later Epsilon and Mistral meet face to face in the sky. Reiko says in her head she would have though Epsilon would have looked much different in person. "Ah the first person the fully stand directly in my way. Move before you end up like the city will be." "No." Epsilon voice goes into a demonic tone. "I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!" "And i said no." Epsilon punches Mistral and Mistral goes flying backwards. She stops herself and flies with utmost haste after Epsilon. They engage in combat. Epsilon has a great upper hand while Mistral is struggling to defend herself. Mistral dodges a few of Epsilons punches and flies down to the street. She picks up a car and throws it at Epsilon. Epsilon catches the car and throws it back at Mistral. Mistral punches the car back at Epsilon and Epsilon dodges the car and goes after Mistral. She throws Mistral into a building. Mistral hits the building and goes through the building. She comes out the other side and flies back through the hole she made in the building and hits Epsilon. Epsilon goes flying into a building. She hits the building and laughs when she hits the building. She then flies towards Mistral and punches her directly in her abdomen. Mistral cries out in great agony and gets knocked higher into the sky. Epsilon then chases after her and knocks her down into the streets with great force. Mistral hits the concrete and lays there in great pain. Epsilon then walks over to Mistral. She crouches down and looks at her. "Hmph, i knew you looked familiar. Hello Reiko." Mistral responds in a broken up voice. "Mother? What have you done?!" Epsilon then stands up and walks around Mistral. "Oh nothing, i just finally realized my true power." She then sits next to Mistral as she writhes in pain. "You know Reiko, this can all end right now if you join me." Mistral responds again in a broken up voice. "Never! The way of the world is for everybody to live in peace, not to be under one person or peoples rule!" Epsilon then sighs. "So naive." She then grabs Mistral by her neck and punches her in her stomach several times. Mistral coughs up blood in the process. Some of the blood lands on Epsilons face and suit. She then drops her and Mistral is in such great pain she cant move. Epsilon then grabs a piece of re-bar nearby and walks back over to Mistral. Epsilon then sits on Mistrals chest and starts hitting her in the face with the re-bar. Mistrals face become bloodied and bruised. Epsilon then stops after about three minutes and walks away. Mistral still hanging on to consciousness, is trying to get up but she throws up blood trying to do so. Epsilon then hears Mistral throwing up blood and walks over to her. She grabs Mistral by the neck and flies into the sky with her. She flies back to the outskirts of Nagasaki then holds Mistral in front of her face. She looks Mistral deep into her face but Mistral cant see because her eyes are swollen shut. She then punches Mistral in her chest several times and then with great power throws Mistral out of Nagasaki. Epsilon then says "You better be dead." Meanwhile after the battle, Kasumi and Rie now at an emergency shelter, looking at Reiko's vitals are hysterically crying because Reiko appears to be dead. The software isnt picking up any signs of a heartbeat or blood pressure. Itachi rushes over to Kasumi and Rie and sees what they're crying about. His eyes turn instantly red and he starts crying. He leaves the room and starts bawling. "I've lost my daughter! I should have convinced her to come with us instead!" Back inside the room, Rie and Kasumi shut down the laptop and go outside the shelter. Still sobbing, they sit outside and look into the sky as if Reiko will appear and tell them everything is ok. Rie then punches a wall and breaks her hand because of it. She hyperventilates from the pain and faints. Kasumi rushes to her side and calls for a soldier to help her. One comes and he carries Rie to the makeshift infirmary in the shelter. Kasumi follows the soldier and he sets her down on a cot and tends to Rie's hand. The soldier does what he can and leaves Kasumi with Rie. Kasumi then sits at Rie's bedside and holds her good hand on her forehead. 


	11. Mistral And Varietta

After Mistral gets thrown out of Nagasaki by Epsilon, she lands on one of the Makin Islands that managed to stay safe from Epsilon. She hits a tree and lands on a boulder on a beach. She lays there for a few hours then a group of kids find her. One kid pokes her with a stick. Mistral doesnt respond. Then the kid goes to find a pulse and finds a very weak pulse. The kid then signals for the others to come and carry her. The kids carry her back to a cave where a teenage girl is living. She signals them away. She undresses Mistral and puts her catsuit on the ground. Mistrals catsuit is ripped up and dirty from the recent battle and its a bit discolored. The girl then tends to her wounds. Some have healed but most still havent. The girl notices a wound automatically healing slowly. She then looks at Mistral's whole body and sees all the bruises and broken body parts on her. The girl then starts to make an improvised cot and lays Mistral on it. She then applies improvised medical supplies on Mistral's wounds. The girl does what she can and puts a blanket over Mistral. Before heading to bed, the girl takes off Mistral's bandana and lays it next to her on the cot. The next morning Mistral still hasnt woken up from her wounds yet and still remains unconscious. The girl is out by the beach washing Mistrals catsuit and her bandana. She returns an hour later to set some food by Mistral in case she wakes up. She then goes outside the cave to see how the children are doing. She sees the children working together to build improvised houses and feeding each other. Most of the children are preteens and a small percentage are still kids. The girl then calls over a little boy. The boy runs over to her and she tells him to bring her a sewing kit. The kid does as hes told and runs inside a makeshift hospital. The girl then goes back inside the cave and sits next to Mistral. The kid looks for the girl and finds her inside the cave. He hands her the sewing kit and she immediately gets to work on sewing Mistrals suit back up. About half an hour later she shifts her work onto a makeshift table and continues sewing there. A boy comes into the cave and asks if the girl needs anything. She waves him off and he says ok. The boy then gets a shifty look on his face when he sees Mistral laying on the cot. He sneaks over to her and attempts to lift up the blanket covering her. The girl then yells saying "Dont you think about it!". The boy then hurriedly leaves the cave and the girl gets back to work. Sundown approaches and Mistral is slowly regaining consciousness. She starts to lay up but her arms are to weak to support her and she winds up coughing blood. The girl runs over to her and gives her some water. She holds up Mistrals head and tells her to swish it around to get the blood out of her mouth. Mistral does so but very slowly. She then spits out the blood and the girl gives her more water. She tells Mistral to do it again for good measure. Mistral spits out the water again and the girl is still holding Mistrals head. She then gives her fresh water to drink and Mistral finishes it like her life depends on it. Mistral still trying to get up, is still struggling and the girl tells her to lay still. The girl then walks away and returns with a rag to clean the blood from around Mistrals mouth and face. The girl then talks to Mistral. "Can you tell me your name?" The girl then leans her head closer to Mistrals lips and Mistral responds very quietly "Reiko." The girl then tends to the rest of Reikos body. Since Reiko wasnt wearing anything under her catsuit shes completely naked apart from the blanket. She cleans the wounds around Reikos ribs and hips then her legs. The girl the notices how pale Reiko is mostly because of the blood loss. Reiko then does a weak chuckle because the girl wiped a ticklish spot. The girl then stops and feeds Reiko some food. Reiko gobs up all the food. Minutes after she finished eating, Reiko has regained partial strength and attempts to sit up. She does but it required a bit of effort. The girl then asks if Reiko wants to stand up and Reiko shakes her head yes. The blanket falls off of her and Reiko attempts to stand up while the girl supports her. Reiko legs wobble as she attempts to stand up. Reiko finds her balance and attempts to walk. She can walk but slowly since shes still recovering. Reiko then asks the girl for a bit of space then Reiko performs a kata she learned from Aikido class. She performs half the kata before her body gets full of cramps and sore again. Reiko then walks over to the girl and asks where her clothes are. The girl shows her and Reiko looks a bit disappointed because she didnt know how badly she ripped up the suit. She regains a bit of happiness to see most of it sewn back up. "You did this?" Reiko asks. "Yes. The kids carried you to my cave." "Wait, where am I?" "You are on the Makin Island Kiebu." "Holy shit im at Makin? How did i get here?" "You tell me. The kids found you laying on a boulder on the beach." "Oh no, Epsilon." Reiko then attempts to fly off but fails because her body has not fully recovered yet. "What are you doing?" "Oh shit. You might not understand." "Acid?" "Wait what? No." "What then?" "When i get fully healed ill show you." "Fair enough." "Hey can you put your clothes back on? You're making me a bit hot here." "Yeah sure." Reiko goes back inside the cave and puts her catsuit back on then walks back over to the girl. "So who are you?" "My name is Varietta. I live her but as you can see the island is mostly destroyed." How was it destroyed?" "This crazy powerful lady came destroying the islands." "How did you guys survive?" "When we saw the lady destroying the other islands, we started to gather everybody up and hide in that cave we were in. Sadly only me and the kids survived. The adults were all killed off because they sacrificed themselves to the lady to keep us from getting detected." "This lady, what did she look like?" "Oof she was ugly. She looked really old and was wearing this sliverlish looking outfit similar to yours." "Fuck." "What?" "Hate to tell you this Varietta but that lady is my mother and i failed trying to defeat her." "What, shes your goddamn mother!?" "Sadly yes." "How did she get those powers?' Reiko sighs and tells Varietta "Sit down its gonna be a long story." She tells Varietta about what happened and Varietta looks astonished rather than surprised. "So you have superpowers?" "Yep." "Are yours similar to your mothers.?" "I've only unlocked about two of them thats about it." "Oh wow." "Yep." "So i guess your mother calls herself Epsilon because shes insane from the serum." "Thats what my dad and I think." 'So what happens now Reiko aka Mistral?" "I dont know. I cant really use my powers at the moment but my healing factor still works so i guess i can help around the island till i get em back." "That would be great Reiko." "Ok its settled then Varietta. Oh by the way, are you a lesbian?' "Yes actually, i though it was obvious when i told you i was getting hot when i saw you naked outside." "Yeah true i should have figured that out." "Why'd you ask? You one too?" "Well im half but i prefer men." "Oh, i see." "Yeah sorry." "Its ok." Reiko and Varietta then stand up and walk out of the cave, then Reiko says to Varietta "So, where do you guys need help?" 


	12. Reikos Restart

Weeks have past since Varietta saved Reiko and now Reiko is helping around the island trying to help the kids rebuild their lives. While Reiko helps the kids rebuild their homes, Varietta still has sexual feeling towards Reiko. Reiko is humbled by the failed advances made by her but she refuses to have mutual feelings. Reiko then reminds her that she prefers men and Varietta remains disappointed that she has this stance. Reiko tells Varietta that although she doesnt have feelings now to not count out the future. Variettas mood lightens but slightly. Since being on the island, Reiko has had only her catsuit to wear which Varietta is happy about. Sometimes when lifting heavy objects, Reiko will unzip her suit past her cleavage so she can breathe better. Varietta will stare at Reiko and when Reiko is done she will notice Varietta staring at her. Reiko will smile and calmly zip her suit back up then get back to helping. Granted Reiko doesnt feel to much for Varietta at the moment but there is a fire starting in the bottom of Reikos heart. Another week later, Reiko has regained her strength fully and is able to fully help around the island granted her speed hasnt returned yet. The children on the island now ask Reiko to perform feats. Like for instance, the kids will ask Reiko to pick up a giant boulder while the kids sit on it. Reiko pretends that its too heavy and does fake struggles. She eventually holds the boulder all the way up and the kids cheer for her. Reiko then puts the boulder down and looks at Varietta off in the distance. Varietta looks at Reiko, smiles at her and gives her a thumbs up. Sometimes Reiko will gather the kids around and tell them exaggerated stories of how she got her powers. The kids all seem astonished at the stories and Varietta laughs off in the distance at the stories but is proud of her boosting the children's morale. Reiko then retires to the cave her and Varietta share and head to bed for the night. Before going to bed, Reiko kisses Varietta goodnight but tells her its out of friendship not love. Another week later Reiko regains her speed and Residency abilities back. Now that shes regained that, she almost rebuilds the island by herself. The only thing the island is missing is a leader to guide the children till they are adults. The children want Reiko to be leader but she insists that Varietta be leader. The kids tell Reiko that they love Varietta like a mother but want Reiko to be leader because she can protect them if anything happens to them again. Reiko tells them nothing will happen to them and to accept Varietta as their leader. The children sigh with disappointment but Reiko tells them that if she defeats Epsilon, she promises she will come back and be co-leader with Varietta. The kids cheer and all run to hug Reiko. Varietta watching this from a hill sheds a tear and smiles at what Reiko promised. After the kids hug Reiko she goes to the cave to find Varietta but she doesnt find her. Varietta then comes in seconds later. "Reiko, that was so sweet of you to do that for the kids." Varietta then walks over and hugs Reiko. She kisses Reiko on the cheek and lets go. Reiko thanks Varietta for the kiss and puts her hand on Variettas shoulder. "Varietta, now i have a special promise for you." "Yes Reiko?" Variettas voice breaks. "If i come back alive after defeating Epsilon, i will bring you to the city to live with me and we'll see what happens from there." "What about the kids?" "Of course ill take them with us." "Then ill hold you to that Reiko." "Ok deal Varietta." Reiko then kisses Varietta on the cheek and walks out the cave. As Reiko walks out the cave, Varietta holds her chest and smiles lovingly at Reiko. Hours later Reiko returns to the cave for sleep and her and Varietta share the bed together. The week after, Reiko fully regains all her powers back and then some. She can now lift past 100 tons, her speed has tripled, her flying speed has been doubled, her Residency has been heightened and her agility and healing speed have also increased. Reiko asks Varietta to finish sewing up her suit because the legs and hip areas still have small holes. Varietta does so and tells Reiko not to leave to cave so the kids wont see her naked. "So Reiko, i guess its time for you to face Epsilon huh?" "Yes sadly. I cant promise that ill come back alive but i will keep my promise that if i do ill bring you to the city with me." "I know Reiko just...Please do everything in your power to come back. I dont know what i'd do if you died." "Ill try Varietta." Varietta then starts crying a little and Reiko goes over to her to comfort her. Varietta holds Reikos head beside hers and says "Now in the next few weeks, if i dont feel this presence of yours next to me, there will be hell to pay." "I know Varietta. Like i said i can only try." "There is no try. Bring your ass back you hear me!?" "Ok Varietta." Varietta then finishes sewing Reikos suit and hands it to her. Reiko puts it on and zips it up all the way to her neck. She then puts on her bandana and goes outside the cave. She goes to the kids to say goodbye. The children are all saddened by Reiko leaving but Reiko assures them that she will return. Before Reiko goes to fly off, she walks over to Varietta, kisses her on the lips and tells her "Now if i dont come back, just remember me. Dont mourn me just remember the good times we had with each other and around the kids." Varietta starts to break up. "Ok Reiko i will." Reiko then flies off and the kids cheer. Varietta then walks back to the cave and sits at the table where she finished sewing Reikos suit and cries to herself. Reiko in mid-flight starts think about her father, Kasumi and Rie and how they must think shes dead. Reiko then remembers the devices in the suit probably all fell out making her father and friends think shes dead. She then thinks about Varietta and how shes slowly falling for her.


	13. Mistral Vs Epsilon Round 2

Reiko now almost to Nagasaki, is looking for signs of Epsilons presence. She strongly feels it but can't find her. She continues to Nagasaki to find Epsilon just sitting on a communications tower. "Mother! I HAVE RETURNED!" "Shhhhhh keep your damn voice down. You'll disrupt the silence." Mistral looks confused. "What?!" "Shhh do you not hear it?" Mistral listens closely to the surroundings. "What?" "That's the sound of the millions you failed to save." "We'll see about that." Mistral charges at Epsilon and punches her in the chest. Epsilon goes flying into the sky and Mistral chases after her. She continues to hit her higher into the sky then she forcefully punches Epsilon into the streets. Epsilon creates a crater due to her hitting the ground. Epsilon is laying in the crater like she's relaxing. Epsilon sighs. "Reiko, do you not fucking get it?!" "You will never defeat me. You don't have the strength to do it." Mistral then thinks to herself and figures she just might be right. Mistral then drops her guard stance and calmly floats to Epsilon's level. She then puts her hand on her chin and thinks to herself. While Mistral is thinking to herself, Epsilon is quietly picking up a car to throw at Mistral. Mistral senses the attempt and stops Epsilon. Mistral then starts to use the Aikido techniques she learned on Epsilon. Epsilon lays defenseless against Mistrals attacks. Mistral then ends her barrage by throwing Epsilon into a building. Epsilon now laying inside the building is actually writhing in pain. Mistral flies into the building to get a look at Epsilon. Looking at the sight of her mother, she starts to feel pity but hatred at the same time. She then starts to walk toward Epsilon to check on her but halfway there she stops. Epsilon then seizes the opportunity and picks up some glass. She then charges at Mistral and stabs her in the shoulder with the glass. Mistral cries in pain and kicks Epsilon off of her. She pulls the glass out of she shoulder but Epsilon sneaks up behind her and grabs her by her bandana. She throws Mistral out of the building and chases after her. Mistral stops herself mid-flight and turns to face Epsilon. Mistral then starts to perform a kata in midair then stops herself with a stance where she has her right foot on her thigh and her arms in a striking position. Epsilon is flying at Mistral with her fist in front of her and attempts to hit Mistral. Mistral then punches Epsilons fist and the impact creates a sonic boom which knocks both of them back. They both catch themselves during the knock back and they both hold their hands. Mistral exercises her hand to make sure it's not broken and Epsilon does the same. Mistral then charges at Epsilon and does a combo ranging from Epsilons face to her abdomen. She then finishes the combo by punching Epsilon in the face with great force. Blood then flies out of Epsilons nose and onto Mistrals face. Mistral wipes the blood from her face and charges after Epsilon. Not reacting fast enough, Epsilon catches another of Mistrals combos. Epsilon then gets knocked back down into the streets at the end of Mistrals combo. Epsilon then creates another crater and this time lays writhing in pain. Mistral then flies toward Epsilon and talks to her. "Mother please stop. I don't want to kill you." Epsilon then responds back "Then i will kill you." Epsilon then charges at Mistral and does a makeshift combo on her. She knocks Mistral into the sky then into a building. Mistral lies on the outside of the building crying in pain and sadness. She then slowly pulls herself from the building and starts to look for Epsilon. Epsilon then grabs her from the back and flies higher into the sky with her. She then starts to fly down with both of the tips of their heads aimed at the ground. Mistral tries to release herself from Epsilons grip but fails. About to hit the ground, Epsilon lets out a powerful war cry while Mistral positions herself in just a way that her back will absorb the impact instead of her head. They both hit the ground and both of them lay on the ground on the verge of death. "Give up mother and I will spare you!" Epsilon laughs. "In your dreams Reiko." Epsilon gathers just enough strength to get to her feet and goes to sit on Mistrals chest. She then starts to choke Mistral to death. Mistral is panicking trying to find something to hit Epsilon with. She finds a sharp piece of metal and stabs Epsilon in the neck with it. Mistral twists the piece of metal in Epsilons neck then takes it out. She then start to hit Epsilon in the face with the with piece of metal. She keeps hitting her for a good 5 minutes then stops. She then leans over Epsilon and starts crying. Her cries are so powerful that the city around her starts to shake. She continues to sit there while tightly holding Epsilon. Suddenly Epsilon grabs Mistral by her neck and attempts to bring her closer to her mouth to chew out her throat. Mistral then out of a reflex grabs the sharp metal piece and stabs Epsilon through her face. Epsilons brains and eyes then splatter everywhere even onto Mistrals suit. Mistral then lets out an even more powerful mixture of screaming and crying. The glass of the buildings then shatter and fall off the buildings. The glass rains down upon Mistral and Epsilons corpse. Mistral then flies off with great anger and sadness to a nearby rooftop. She then starts to punch the ground of the rooftop which causes the entire building to collapse. She then flies off deeper into the city to let out more anger. She breaks off several lightning rods from skyscrapers and throws them around. A few hours later, Mistral then slightly calms herself and goes to find her father and friends. She finds a shelter on the outskirts of Tokyo and starts to look for her father and friends. The people at the shelter are murmuring at the sight of Mistral. Her ripped up catsuit and ripped bandana make the people keep their distance away from her. After a few minutes of searching, Mistral finds her father, Kasumi and Rie. Kasumi and Rie turn around to see Mistral. They run over to Mistral and hug her tightly. Kasumi and Rie are stabbed by the little pieces of glass still on her outfit. Her father Itachi sees his daughter and runs over to her crying. He too hugs her tightly and gets stabbed the tiny pieces of glass. "Reiko we thought you were dead." Reiko doesn't respond instead she takes a few steps forward then collapses. Itachi, Kasumi and Rie then carry Reiko over to a cot and lay her on it. As Reiko remains unconscious, Rie notices how much stress and pain she has been through. It's as if she looks tired but at peace. Hours later, Itachi is sitting next to Reiko while they have her hooked up to the shelters medical equipment. While she was unconscious, Itachi undressed her from her catsuit and dressed her in hospital attire. He cleaned and got rid of the glass that was sticking out of her. He also cleaned out the blood from her hands because she was clenching her fists to tightly after she killed Epsilon. After attending to her wounds and medical needs, they hooked her up to machines and IV's to keep her body balanced. Kasumi and Rie then enter the room and ask about Reiko. Itachi then says she's fine though he doesn't know when she'll wake up. They all agree it better be soon. A nurse then comes in and tells them all visitors must leave. They all leave but not before Itachi kisses his daughter in the forehead before leaving. "Wake up soon kiddo. We missed you." 


	14. A Savior But A Killer

Three days later, Reiko wakes up but still has conflicted feelings. Kasumi, Rie and Itachi come to Reikos bedside. "Reiko how are you?" asks Itachi. She turns to him and says "I killed her." Itachi shakes his head. "Who was she?" Reiko looks down. "She was my mother and your wife." "Stop kidding." Reiko looks at him. "Seriously stop kidding." Reiko stays silent. "No." "Yes dad. I confirmed she was indeed Sakura Natsuki. While we first fought, she just casually told me. After she exiled me, i landed on an island and was unconscious for a day. When i woke up, I assumed that the Epsilon serum turned her into that monster. So I came back and killed my mother and your wife." Itachi then leaves the room and goes outside. Kasumi and Rie then comfort Reiko. She can't cry or get angry at what she's done but she does feel depressed. Reiko then asks for her street clothes and puts them on. She walks out the room and is greeted by thunderous applause. She puts on her hood during her walk out the shelter and sits outside. She sits outside on the staircase and stares at the night sky. The people of Nagasaki then come out of the shelter and continue to congratulate Reiko. The military and political figures all shake Reikos hand but notice she wont shake back. "Is there anything wrong Miss Natsuki?" asks a politician. She then looks at him and then walks off. She starts her way towards the center of Tokyo. She starts to look for a flower shop and finds one within minutes. She goes to buy a bouquet of Roses. Her mothers favorite flower. She pays for the flowers then walks out the shop. Reiko then starts to walk back to the outskirts of Tokyo and when she reaches it, she starts to fly back to Nagasaki. She goes to find her mother's body in the same place she left it. She picks up her body and carries it to a cemetery and begins digging a grave for her mother. She finishes digging the grave 45 minutes later with her hands and puts her mother's body into it. She then begins to cover up her mother's body. She does so and makes a hole to put the bouquet of flowers into. She puts the flowers into the hole and flies back to the shelter. Reiko still keeps a cold demeanor and ignores all greetings people are trying to give her. She finds Itachi, Kasumi and Rie sitting in a room. Reiko walks over to Kasumi and hugs her tightly. She does the same for Rie then walks over to Itachi. She looks down at him. She then kneels down and makes him look at her. She then hugs him tightly and they both start crying. The people of Nagasaki burst into the room and see the sight. They then back out slowly and leave. Reiko and Itachi continue to cry. About an hour later, they stop and Reiko goes to address the people. She goes outside the shelter and the people start asking her questions. "Miss Natsuki, are you the only superhuman besides Epsilon?" "Yes I am the only one." "Miss Natsuki, is it safe to return to Nagasaki?" "Yes. There are no more threats." "Miss Natsuki, who was Epsilon?" Reiko then looks down. "Epsilon... She...Was my mother." Everyone then falls silent. Reiko then stops answering questions and tells them "Now i'm not sure how you figured out who i am but I can tell you this, my life now has taken a turn for the worse. I killed my mother and almost died by her hand twice. Sure you may think having superpowers is all fuckin' cool and whatnot. You're wrong. A situation like this may pop up and boom you're fucked. Now I'm sure in the near future i will be called on to handle situations that "only i can resolve' but if it happens too much I will stop saving everybody and let you figure out how to handle it." Everyone still stands silent. "Now if anybody would be kind enough to tell me, how did you find out who and what i am?" "I TOLD THEM!" Itachi then appears from the crowd. "I had no choice. They asked for your blood type and i told them they wouldn't have your blood type and I'm pretty sure you can figure out the rest." Reiko then nods her head. "Are you angry at me Reiko?" Reiko stares at him. "No. But i suppose they were going to know sooner or later." "So what now Reiko?" "We rebuild Nagasaki. But first put a bit of funding into Jinkara Sciences to find a cure for my powers. I don't want them anymore." Everyone gasps. "But you said in the near future they might call on you." "Yeah well i figure i better get this s**t out of me before that happens." "Ok Reiko. Now where are we supposed to live?" "If the people in Tokyo are fine with it we should live there temporarily. Senator Kamata?" "Yes Miss Reiko?" "Go see if they will allow the citizens who had their homes destroyed to live there for a little while." Yes Ma'am. He then leaves for Tokyo. "Kasumi, Rie, dad grab on.' They all grab onto each other and Reiko. She then flies them off to Nagasaki while the crowd watches. They arrive at Nagasaki about 30 minutes later. Reiko then goes to look for their house. She finds it ironically untouched. She steps inside and finds things on the floor due to the shock waves from the battle. She picks up everything and heads to Sakura's room. She empties out all of her clothes and put them in a neat pile outside. She then takes gasoline pours it over the clothes. She then gets a lighter and sets fire to the clothes. She then gets rid of family pictures with Sakura in them and adds them to the fire. After that she flies off to the Makin Island Kiebu. She lands on the island and the kids greet her happily. She then walks over to the cave she shared with Varietta. She finds Varietta standing in the entrance and Varietta walks over and hugs Reiko tightly. "Reiko im so so sorry." "Dont worry Varietta, ill be ok." "So what now Reiko?" "I take you with me." Reiko signals Varietta to get on her back and she does. Before flying off, Reiko tells the kids that she will be back for them in a couple of hours. She flies back to the house with Varietta on her back. Reiko takes her inside the house and shows Varietta where she will be staying, Sakura's room. "Hey thanks Reiko." No need to thank me Varietta. I'm just a woman who keeps her promises. Hey explore the house for a while, i gotta tell the military to get the kids." "Ok sure." Reiko then flies off to get the military and finds the bulk of them still at the shelter. She tells the highest ranking officer there to take a small caravan to the Makin Island Kiebu to pick up about 300 children. The officer complies with Reikos demand and immediately sends out people and boats to pick up the children. Reiko then flies off with the military to pick up the children. Reiko reaches the island before the military and tells the kids they are going to live in the same city as Reiko. The kids cheer and wait for the military to get there. They arrive 10 minutes later and the military gathers up all the kids on boats and sails for Nagasaki. Reiko then flies ahead of the military and the kids wave at her. She arrives back the house to see Varietta, Kasumi, Rie and Itachi talking to each other. "So you met her on the island huh?' "Yeah Varietta saved my life. I promised her that she can live here if i came back alive." "Ok that's honorable of you Reiko." "Thanks dad." Hours later most of the population of Nagasaki returns and Reiko is staring out the window looking at the people returning. Varietta sees her staring out the window and walks in her room. "You ok Reiko?" "I guess Varietta. I'm just not sure if i should feel good that I stopped a strong evil even though it was my mother." "Its understandable Reiko." Varietta then walks behind Reiko and wraps her arms around her waist. "Don't worry Reiko we'll get through this together." She then kisses Reiko on the lips and walks out of Reiko's room. 


	15. Depression, Mourning And Ardjet

Three years later, the areas destroyed during Reiko's battle with Epsilon have been rebuilt. Since Reiko has had her identity exposed, crime has dropped to near 1.3%, men will not dare step in her way, she has been named protector of Nagasaki and live a comfortable life free of taxes, rent, or any kind of payment. Though she doesn't mind this, she still has not moved on from killing Epsilon. She now has a full relationship with Varietta and regularly visits the kids she rescued from the island. She visits them at a foster home she requested be built to house the children. She has also unlocked new powers from her father's side of her genes. She has unlocked the ability to breathe in space. She discovered this ability one day trying to commit suicide. She noticed that her body was extremely cold but nothing was happening to her body and accepted that she must stay alive for some reason she can't see yet. The kids are always happy to see her visit and never get tired of her. Reiko will sometimes visit the grave she dug for Epsilon. Sometimes she will cry and drop to her knees and beg for forgiveness. Her cries are never answered and she gets angry every time they aren't. She holds back the fury from her unanswered cries because she knows if she lets it out she will destroy the city again. Her friends Kasumi, Rie and Varietta always feel her depression and always manage to comfort her she needs it. Reiko always tells them she is a lucky woman to have them in her life and there's no one else she would rather have as her friends and family. Itachi on the other hand hasn't really spoken to Reiko in a while and Reiko understands why. Itachi has been focused solely on his work and finding a way to get rid of Reikos powers. So far he has failed in finding a way mostly because he doesn't want to see his daughter become average and fit in with the rest of the world. Just another number added to the population of the earth that will remain average. Instead, he has worked secretly with Rie and Kasumi to give Kasumi superpowers to allow someone else who believes they can handle the stress of being super. Rie initially wanted to volunteer, but after remembering Reiko collapsing after her battle with Epsilon decided that she didn't want to do it so Kasumi volunteered. So far, Kasumi has given Itachi the necessary things needed to complete the new serum. He leaves Kasumi the job of naming the serum due to her wanting to take Reiko's job. Kasumi names the serum Ardjet. Itachi and Rie agree on the name and completes the serum a month or so later. When Itachi completes the serum, he tells Rie to invite Reiko to Jinkara to display the new Kasumi. Rie goes to Reikos house and does as she's told. Reiko bring Varietta with her to Jinkara and they fly with Reiko holding them back to Jinkara. Itachi introduces the serum its properties. Reiko becomes upset at Itachi's decision and starts yelling at him. "Why the f**k would you do this dad?! After what I've been through!" "Reiko! I created this so we can be a family again!" "We can never be a family again after what I've done!" "Fine then. Kasumi, go ahead." "Kasumi, you drink that s**t and we're no longer friends." "Reiko listen, I'm doing this to help you. I'm tired of seeing you depressed for the past three years. I want my friend back!" "I appreciate the gesture Kasumi but after watching what became of my mother... I wouldn't want to put a friend down." "You wont have to." Reiko then thinks for a second. "Ok then Kasumi, but be warned, if I have to... I will follow you into hell and will continue to beat your a*s there." "Done." Kasumi then goes to drink the Ardjet serum and hugs Reiko. Kasumi finishes drinking the serum and waits to feel results. Within minutes Kasumi gains a muscular tone and she grows taller. Her eyes go from brown to red and her hair goes from black to white. Her heart rate increases to a new normal and she feels her body and spirit have a new vigor and conviction. She then takes a very deep breath and says "I am Ardjet." "Thats a nice name Kasumi. Is that the name of the serum?" "Yes actually. I couldn't think of anything else so I ran with it." "Not bad. Now all you need to do now is find a suit and discover your powers." "Ok that shouldn't be too hard." "You say that now." "I'll cross that bridge once i get there. Oh by the way i already made a suit ahead of time. Sorry Mr. Natsuki." "It's ok Kasumi." "Well then bring it out girl." Kasumi goes in a closet and pulls out a black skin-tight suit where the top has a corset look to it with a white floral design on the right side of the suit while the bottom has a skinny jean look to it. She then completes the outfit by putting black converses on. "Not bad Ardjet. It's actually much better than my suit." "Really thanks." "So with two superhumans patrolling Nagasaki, the city ought to behave." Got that right Kasumi." "Welcome to the rest of your life Ardjet. Reiko hugs Kasumi and they begin an alliance with rules on how to handle the city in scenarios that may happen. 


	16. The Maxims Of Nagasaki

Weeks after Kasumi took the Ardjet serum, she has discovered she can make actual copies of herself to do multiple tasks, disappear and turn into wind, read minds, has exceptional speed faster than Reiko's, increased strength, exceptional stealth abilities and the ability to disable a persons motor system. With the combined might of Reiko and Kasumi, they form a group called The Maxims Of Nagasaki. With this new group they agree to keep damage to the city as low as possible and to adapt to situations where lethal force must be applied. Together they stop bank robberies and other sorts of crimes. Kasumi and Reiko then decide to expand their efforts to Tokyo. Tokyo having already known Reiko's identity welcome her with open arms. Though they stay wary of Kasumi. Kasumi has a tendency to actually enjoy prolonged fights because she likes to test her attrition. Reiko so far has been able to keep Kasumi in check but her efforts are slowly failing. Kasumi is starting to become a maverick of sorts, going off on her own and going against the rules her and Reiko set. Meanwhile in Tokyo, another woman working at one of Jinkara's rival corporations Crimson Advancements, named Charlene Sayuki, is working on her own serum to give herself powers just like Reiko and Kasumi. Charlene is half Japanese and half African-American. She stands 5'9 and is 135 pounds and she is 23 years old. She has light brown medium hair and caramel color skin. Charlene is creating a serum of her own called Karambit. While creating the serum she has run into many mishaps and missteps in creating it. Finally she creates a successful version of her project and prepares to inject it into her system. Before she does, she says to herself "This better work." She then injects herself with the Karambit serum. She waits several minutes and feels nothing happening to her body. She then waits several hours and still nothing happens. Charlene then assumes the serum is another failure and packs up to go home. Back in Nagasaki, Reiko and Kasumi are suiting up to stop a bank robbery in progress. Since Reiko's battle with Epsilon Itachi has given her a new suit but without the tiny monitors to watch her vitals this time. His reasoning to take out the monitoring devices was to not have the same reaction again if they fall out again. So since the monitors are no longer in the suit, Reiko feels extra pressure in certain parts of her body actually increasing her performance. Her suit remains white, red and with pink accents. Kasumi over the past few weeks has changed the colors of her outfit to black and blue with a dark red floral design. They finish suiting up and head to Nagasaki's bank in the middle of the city. The bank robbers are actually very skilled and have set up choke points for where Reiko and Kasumi might show up. They both unknowingly show up at a choke point and the robbers start firing upon them. Reiko and Kasumi duck behind cover on a building. "Reiko, can't you take a few hits from bullets?" "Shit i forgot all about that. Thanks for reminding me." Reiko then gets out of cover and takes a few bullets before hitting one of the robbers. Reiko then notices that her suit is much stronger than it was before because none of the bullets managed to make a hole through the suit. Kasumi then turns into wind and makes her way into the bank. A robber sees her turn back into her human form and starts to fire at her. She ducks behind cover and starts to disrupt the robbers motor system by sticking her hand out of cover. It works and the robber drops his gun and his body stiffens up. She then kicks his gun away and throws him beside the banks safe. Reiko still handling the robbers outside is taking heavy fire and is stuck behind cover. Kasumi sees this and helps Reiko. She turns into the wind starts knocking out the robbers simultaneously by making multiple copies of herself. Kasumi then tells Reiko its ok to come out of cover and Reiko gives her thanks. The police then come out of hiding and thank Reiko and Kasumi. The police then asks Kasumi her name. She responds Ardjet and then they ask are they a team. They respond by saying "We are The Maxims of Nagasaki. And we are here to protect the city and Japan if need be." The police then take note of the name and thank Mistral and Ardjet. Back in Tokyo, Charlene has reached her house and saw news reports about Mistrals and Ardjet's involvement in stopping the bank robbery. Charlene then nods her head in amusement and begins to clutch her chest. She falls over on the floor of her house and begins groaning in pain. She starts to crawl over to her bathroom but starts to throw up. She then starts to yell in great pain. During her yelling, she teleports herself back to Crimson Advancements and is still yelling in pain. Charlene's co-worker Naomi sees Charlene suddenly appear on the floor and goes to help her. "Charlene whats wrong?!" Charlene doesn't respond but instead begins to lose consciousness. She faints from the pain and Naomi takes her to the infirmary in the building and sets her down on a cot. A doctor asks Naomi whats wrong and Naomi says she doesn't know. She then tells the doctor that she suddenly appeared on the floor and was yelling out of pain. The doctor looks at her like she's crazy and begins to hook Charlene up to medical equipment. He does then leaves Charlene's side for a second to get medical supplies from a table. Naomi turns to talk to the doctor and then she turns back to the cot to find Charlene gone. 


	17. Terrifying Sights And Discoveries

After disappearing from the infirmary, Charlene appears in the destroyed city of Kyoto. She wakes up with a mild pain still in her chest and slowly gets to her feet. She then gets a look of confusion on her face. "Where am i?" she says out loud. She then starts to walk about the rubble of Kyoto to search for signs of life. During her search, she finds a small puppy wandering around. She calls to the puppy and it comes running over to her instantly. When the puppy reaches her, it licks her hand and instantly forms a bond with Charlene. Charlene then notices it's a Corgi and the rather quick bond the puppy has formed with her. She shrugs it off and picks up the puppy. She then goes to finds its family if they're still around. While searching, Charlene stumbles upon hundreds of dead bodies and skeletons from when Epsilon took over Kyoto. The sight makes Charlene unsettled and she continues to search for the puppy's family. She then looks on the side of a skyscraper to see the body of the woman Epsilon had restrained against it. The sight sends chills through her body and she continues through Kyoto. Charlene then thinks to herself that she wishes that she was back home. Right after she thinks it, she starts to turn into cherry blossom pedals along with the puppy and disappear. Back at Charlene's home in Tokyo, the cherry blossom pedals start to appear and then after about ten seconds Charlene and the puppy appear. Charlene in shock wonders if what just happened is an mind altering side effect from the serum she made. To be sure, she tells the puppy to stay at her house and heads back to Crimson Advancements. She goes to the lab her and her co-worker use. Her co-worker is in the lab and sees Charlene. She then runs over to Charlene and asks if she's ok. Charlene tells her she's fine and Naomi asks what happened to her. Charlene tells her she took some of the serum she made and she got some kind of abilities from it. She then tells Naomi that she appeared in Kyoto and befriended a puppy while she was there. Naomi asks if Kyoto was really destroyed like in the reports and Charlene confirms it to her. Charlene talks about the sights she saw while she was there and all the damage Epsilon caused. Charlene ends her report on the events she has experienced to Naomi minutes later. Suddenly after she finishes, Charlene's hair turns black and her iris' turn a dark red color. Naomi points out the changes and gives Charlene a mirror. Charlene takes the mirror from Naomi and finds the changes pretty cool. Charlene then tells Naomi to go get a video camera and set it up in the lab. Naomi gets a video camera and sets it up on a lab table. Naomi then asks Charlene whats the purpose of it and Charlene tells her that its to document anything new that her body can do. She then takes position in from of the camera and starts to improvise anything that could activate a power. About twenty minutes pass and Charlene isn't able to activate anything. She then starts to improvise and make improvised hand motions. The hand motions don't work, but then she tries thinking about her powers and doing the hand motions at the same time. She tries a specific hand motion while thinking about making a fire-ball in her right hand. To Charlene's shock it actually happens but she panics at the sight of fire in her hand. She attempts to get rid of it by waving her hand around wildly but nothing happens. Naomi then runs to a corner of the lab to grab a fire extinguisher to put out the fire. Naomi uses the fire extinguisher on Charlene's hand but even that doesn't work. After Naomi tries the fire extinguisher, Charlene starts to notice that the fire does not hurt her in any manner. Charlene with her mind then attempts to put out the fire and does so. Naomi and Charlene stare at each other and wonder what just happened. Charlene tells Naomi that she believes her powers are activated by her mind rather than just being fully given then. While Charlene is talking about her abilities, Naomi points out that Charlene's eyes are glowing very brightly. She then asks Charlene if she feels slightly hyper or more 'powerful'. Charlene then responds that she does feel very hyper and that her thoughts and heart rate are racing a mile a minute. Charlene then uses a hand motion to calm herself and it works. After about thirty minutes, Charlene tells Naomi shes going home. Naomi says her goodbyes and Charlene starts making a hand motion whiling thinking about her house. She turns disappears into cherry blossom pedals and arrives at her house. When she arrives at her house the puppy instantly runs up to her and licks her hand. Charlene pets the puppy and notices the cherry blossom pedals everywhere and says to herself "The only drawback." 


	18. Kumiko's Appearance

Weeks after Charlene discovered her powers, she continues to test her new abilities. She figures out that her powers are Ninjitsu based and discovers the only abilities she has that don't need to be activated by thought and hand motions are strength up to a certain extent, walking on water and super speed. After she discovers that, she makes herself a costume. Her costume is a shortened version of a Victorian era style dress where the dress ends just above her kneecap. Her costume is metallic silver and green with a black kanji for eternity on the lower right of her costume complete with metallic ninja footwear. She finishes her costume a few days after discovering her powers. After she finishes her costume she heads to Crimson Advancements to show Naomi her work and Naomi is impressed. Charlene then tells her about the abilities she's discovered. While Charlene is talking about that, an attack on a military convoy is being reported on the news. Charlene then decides to spring into action with Naomi wishing her luck. Charlene then uses her set and motions and thoughts to teleport to the attacks location. Again she leaves behind cherry blossom pedals when she disappears. She arrives at the location seconds later on the outskirts of Tokyo. She appears right in the midst of a heated firefight between the military and the attackers. She almost gets hit by bullets from both sides when she brings up a type of barrier to protect herself. Not knowing if the barrier would stay up, she keeps her hands in her current state to be safe. She then walks over to the military while keeping her hands the same state to tell the military she's there to help. The military then questions on where she came from and how shes able to protect herself. She tells then not to worry and to just let her help. The military reluctantly agrees and tells Charlene to take cover behind a tank with them. Meanwhile in Nagasaki, Reiko and Kasumi see the news report at Reiko's house, suit up and head to the outskirts of Tokyo. Before leaving, Varietta kisses Reiko goodbye and wishes Reiko and Kasumi good luck. Right after they leave, Varietta skin then starts to turn a slight pale color then she says "No guys it still too early. She needs more time." While on their way to the attack, Kasumi turns into wind and creates a copy of herself to run at the same speed Reiko is flying to talk to her. Reiko and Kasumi discuss how to deal with the attackers. Kasumi brings up lethal force since they are attack the military. Reiko not wanting to go that route reluctantly agrees and Kasumi's copy then disappears. Reiko and Kasumi then see Charlene with the military and Reiko tells Kasumi to wait. Kasumi and Reiko land on a nearby bridge and Kasumi transforms back into her human form. They then take a knee and silently decide to intervene if they see Charlene can't handle the situation. Charlene on the ground with the military then stands up and make another protective shield around herself. After she makes the shield, she keeps one hand in it current state while she makes a teleportation hand motion with her other hand. She succeeds, and appears behind the attackers. They notice Charlene's disappearance and send a team to search for her while the others keep pressure on the military. The team sent to search for Charlene find her and with quick thinking, Charlene makes a hand motion to make a clone of herself so she can duck behind cover. Her clone is keeping the attackers busy while Charlene thinks about her next move. She then makes a hand motion for a fireball and throws it at one of the attackers. It hits him and knocks him out cold. His buddy notices it but keeps his attention on the clone. Charlene then calls her clone back with a hand motion and the clone fades back into her body. Charlene then steps out of her cover and disarms the attacker. He fights back and she goes on the defensive. He throws a punch at her and Charlene blocks his punch then throws him. She then goes into a martial arts stance like it was muscle memory. Charlene then stands there shocked but happy and impressed at the same time. She then runs toward him as he's getting up and he throws a punch out of reaction and Charlene then uses a hand motion and appears behind him. She then throws a lightning fast kick that knocks him high into the air and Charlene uses another hand motion then she appears right under where the attacker is going to land. She raises her elbow up and the attackers back lands right on her elbow and the attacker falls off her elbow unconscious. She then remember the other attackers firing on the military and makes clones of herself to deal with the multiple attackers. Charlene and her clones then charge the attackers and they make short work of them. After Charlene finishes with the attackers she calls back her clones with a hand motion and they all fade back into her body. She then goes back over to the military to check to if anybody is hurt. She sees one soldier is hurt and dying fast and without thinking, she kneels beside him and chants "Rai Zen Po Ni Ko Ri Ka Ry Mi." Instantly the soldiers wounds are gone and he's fully healed. Charlene then jumps up and asks "What did i just do?!" While Charlene is questioning what just happened, Reiko and Kasumi go down to the military to make sure everything is ok. The soldiers reassure Reiko and Kasumi everything is ok and they are grateful that they showed up. Kasumi and Reiko then walk over to Charlene while she is looking at her hands. They approach her and ask her what her name is. Charlene still in shock quickly thinks of a name and says Kumiko. Reiko then asks is that why she has the kanji for eternity on her outfit. Charlene says yes and then says she's sorry and must go. Charlene then does her hand motion to teleport her home and as soon as she get back home she runs to her bathroom and says to herself in the mirror "Who and what am I?" 


	19. Kumiko's Bloodline

Days after the military convoy incident, Charlene goes digging through historical records to find out why she has her abilities. She goes through Japan's archives and finds out she's a descendant of Miyako Namusoka, a very powerful Kunoichi during the Ashikaga Shogunate era for the Koga Clan. Miyako was one of the masters of the Koga-Ryu Ninjitsu. She had the ability to fully heal people to the point where they say the people she healed felt several years younger. She was also the Clan's best kept secret during the time period due to her great ability to blend with the local women. Later in her life, she fell in love with a man named Jin Takata who was a well known Samurai of the Ashikaga Shogunate. He was a master swordsman who mastered every weapon he ever picked up. Jin and Miyako eventually married in secret, fled Kyoto and had a child. They say Miyako and Jin were killed a few years after marriage but no bodies were found. Legend has it that they performed a ritual that turned them into higher beings and were never heard from again. They also say Miyako and Jin's spirit's still remain on earth to watch over their future children's children. The archives also say every sixth child down the line always winds up being a very important figure of sorts and with Charlene being the new heir to the line, it would it explain her sudden knowledge of hand motions, martial arts and the healing chant Miyako once used. After finding out about her ancestry, Charlene now understands why she has her powers and how she knew about the healing chant. She then goes back home to change the kanji on her outfit to the Koga-Ryu Ninjitsu kanji. Being happy with the knowledge of her bloodline, she has a brand new outlook on life and is much happier. Though back in Nagasaki, Reiko and Kasumi see her as a possible threat and agree to watch Charlene very closely. Charlene days later travels to Nagasaki to buy some weapons. She goes to Sensei Kazuya's Dojo to buy a pair of Nunchaku. Kazuya gives her a very keen look as she pays for the Nunchaku. As Charlene walks out the store Kazuya says "That woman's chakra, I haven't felt a chakra this strong in a very long time." Charlene then finds an alley and teleports herself back hone in Tokyo where her puppy is always happy to see her. She named the puppy Mako awhile ago and the puppy instantly responds well to the name. Back home she practices with her Nunchaku and finds herself very able to use them. She thanks Jin for meeting Miyako and continues to practice with her new Nunchaku. 


	20. Kumiko Vs Mistral And Ardjet

Months later Charlene has shown her Kumiko identity to Tokyo and they welcome her with open arms as they did Kasumi and Reiko. Charlene has become Tokyo's guardian angel and has been responsible for stopping many crimes ranging from possible terror attacks to human trafficking. The people of Tokyo ask Charlene what her true identity is since Reiko had hers outed. She simply tells the people of Tokyo that she's just a woman. Since discovering her bloodline, Charlene has become even more powerful. A grandmaster ninja or lack of a term. She can now activate certain powers without her hand motions and when criminals see her do that, they instantly give up since they're so scared. Charlene now has transformed her house into a lair of sorts complete with a secret room for her Kumiko outfit and her Nunchaku. Days after making a new compartment for her Katana she brought named Kyoutzu, there's a report on the news about another superhuman attacking Kyoto. Charlene immediately suits up and heads for the center of Tokyo. Meanwhile in Nagasaki, Kasumi and Reiko see a news report that says Charlene is destroying Tokyo and spring into action. They suit up and head for the center of Kyoto. Charlene arrives at the supposed center of attack first and strangely finds the city going about its business. Charlene then starts searching high and low for any signs of trouble. Charlene then gives up the search and starts making her hand motion to go home when suddenly Kasumi and Reiko see Charlene and immediately attack her. Kasumi comes out of her wind form and tackles Charlene to the ground. Kasumi then starts punching Charlene as she's trying to defend herself. Charlene then knocks Kasumi off her and gets up. Reiko then goes to attack Charlene but Charlene disappears in time to dodge Reiko's attack. Charlene then appears behind Reiko and Kasumi attacks her again. Charlene then takes out her Nunchaku from the back of her outfit and goes into an attacking stance. Kasumi sees the stance and makes clones of herself to throw off Charlene. Charlene having an ability to identify real people from clones due to her heightened sight sees the real Kasumi and goes to attack her. Kasumi dodges Charlene's attack and tries to shut down her motor system but Charlene deflects that with one of her hand motions and makes Kasumi shut down her motor system. Kasumi falls to the ground temporally paralyzed and Reiko goes to see if she's ok. Reiko sees Kasumi is responsive to stimuli by her eyes and lays her down so she can recover. After Reiko lays her down, Reiko goes into her Aikido stance and talks to Charlene. "I knew you were just a loose cannon ready to go off Kumiko!' says Reiko. "What are you talking about Mistral!? You attacked me!" says Kumiko. "Bullshit! I know you were attacking the city!" Mistral then charges at Kumiko and Kumiko hits her with the Nunchaku. Mistral shakes her hand in pain while Kumiko goes to attack her again. Mistral dodges her attack and throws her up in the air. Mistral flies after her but Kumiko does a hand motion to put herself back on the ground. Mistral becomes confused as to where Kumiko is while Kumiko makes a fireball and throws it at Mistral. Mistral senses the fireball and dodges it. She just misses the fireball but her bandana caught some of the fire and got burned. Kumiko then holds her hands together to prepare to make a hand motion. Mistral then goes to attack Kumiko but she disappears. Mistral having anticipated the moves quickly turns around and knocks Kumiko into the air. Mistral chases after her and continues to hit her higher into the air. Kumiko drops her Nunchaku while Mistral is hitting her and Mistral then grabs Kumiko and flies toward the ground just like Epsilon did to her years ago. Kumiko dazed, makes a hand motion to escape Mistral's grasp. It works and Mistral stops her advance toward the ground and see Kumiko floating at the same level as her. Kumiko and Mistral then stare each other down just waiting to see who's going to attack who first. Kumiko goes to attack Mistral but she hold her attack and throws her across the city. Kumiko goes through several building before ironically going through her house. Kumiko gets up dazed and grabs her katana in preparation for Mistral. Back across town Mistral uses the opportunity to check on Ardjet. She sees Ardjet slowly getting to her feet and tells Ardjet the situation. Ardjet then gets up to speed and goes to where Mistral told her Kumiko landed. Ardjet takes off in her wind form and goes to Kumiko's location. Before flying off, Mistral sees Kumiko's Nunchaku and carries it with her to Kumiko's location. Mistral gets to the location to see Kumiko attacking Ardjet with the Katana and Mistral steps in. Kumiko goes for a swing that would decapitate Kasumi but Mistral knocks the attack away just in time with the Nunchaku. Mistral then does a short kata with the Nunchaku and does a defensive stance. After Mistral goes into the defensive stance Ardjet stands next to her in her own defensive stance. Kumiko then goes into a defensive stance with her katana and waits for one of them to attack her. Ardjet goes to attack Kumiko but Kumiko ducks under Ardjet's punch and goes to attack Ardjet. Mistral again knocks away Kumiko's attack and goes to attack her. Mistral showing excellent skills with the Nunchaku gives Kumiko no chance to recover. Kumiko during one of Mistral's strikes, ducks under one of Mistral's attacks and goes to swipe her feet. Mistral jumps over the attack and kicks Kumiko in the face. Kumiko goes flying back and drops her Katana. Ardjet picks up the Katana but then Mistral instructs her to drop it since she has no experience. Ardjet listens and the both go deeper into the house. They can't find Kumiko but Mistral is sensing her very strongly in their immediate area. Suddenly, Kumiko appears behind them and attack Ardjet. She knocks Ardjet out of the house and then focuses on Mistral. Kumiko hits Mistral with a devastating combo that almost knocks her out but Mistral parries a punch and knocks Kumiko away from her. Kumiko then picks up her Katana and charges at Mistral. Kumiko attacks Mistral but Mistral constantly knocks away her attacks. Suddenly, Ardjet having recovered from getting knocked out the house appears behind Kumiko, knocks the katana out of her hand and restrains her. "Finish her!" yells Ardjet. Mistral quickly drops the Nunchaku and grabs the Katana. Mistral then decapitates Kumiko and her body falls to the ground. Mistral then drops the Katana. Then Mistral and Ardjet start to walk away from the battle. Suddenly, Mistral stops walking and realizes that no blood came from the body and puts two and two together. "Shit." says Mistral. Suddenly the real Kumiko appears behind Ardjet with her Katana, puts her back towards Ardjet's and stabs her through the stomach. Mistral turns around and becomes furious at the sight. Ardjet's fresh blood on Kumiko's Katana sends Mistral into an uncontrollable anger. Mistral then angrily charges Kumiko and Kumiko can't handle the intensity of Mistral's attacks. Kumiko then quickly dodges an attack from Mistral, draws her Katana and holds it to Mistral's neck. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! FUCKING KILL ME LIKE YOU DID MY FRIEND!" "I didn't kill her. Not yet. I can still save her if you let me heal her!" "Bullshit! I don't believe you!" "Well then since you don't, ask yourself this: why wouldn't I just kill you since I had enough speed and strength to slice your head clean off and why would I offer to save your friend? You got forty-five seconds to decide." Mistral quickly sees Kumiko's logic and tells Kumiko to save Ardjet. Kumiko then moves her Katana away from Mistral's neck and goes to tend to Ardjet. Kumiko kneels beside Ardjet, does several hand motions and chants "Rai Zen Po Ni Ko Ri Ka Ry Mi." Immediately Ardjet's wound in her stomach closes up and Ardjet wakes up. As soon as she gets up, she goes to attack Kumiko out of reflex but Mistral stops her. Mistral explains what happened and they agree to meet outside of Tokyo to talk things over. Outside of Tokyo, they all explain why they attacked each other and they both wonder why the city was fine when they arrived. Mistral says she thought Kumiko may have made an illusion to make it seem like the city was fine. Ardjet says she attacked her just out of reflex. Kumiko says she went to the city center because she had seen a similar report on the news about a superhuman attacking the city. They all then apologize for attacking each other and almost killing each other. They then share each others identities with each other. "I'm Reiko aka Mistral as you probably already know." "I'm Kasumi Mugen aka Ardjet. "I'm Charlene Sayuki aka Kumiko. They then start off on a new foot and walk around from the talk as friends. On their way back home, Reiko and Kasumi do an assessment on the damage they caused on the city and continue on their way back home. "So if we both got false information on our TV screens, i wonder who sent that fake message to both of our screens?" "I don't know Kasumi but i hope we find him soon." As Charlene returns home she looks at the damage done to her house and says "Damn Charlene, first you almost kill Kasumi then almost die by Reiko's hand and now your house is fucked up. Hell of a day huh?" She then finds her Katana and clean Kasumi's blood from it and then finds her Nunchaku. She then goes outside and says "Now how am i supposed to fix this!? 


	21. Sorry

Two days after the battle between Reiko, Charlene and Kasumi, the people of Tokyo are outraged at the damage they caused to the city. Reiko and Kasumi decide to secretly enter Tokyo and bring Charlene to the center of the city to apologize for the damage. They infiltrate Tokyo unnoticed and get to Charlene's house. They see her cleaning her living room and she sees them outside. She invites them in, they sit down on her couch and they talk about their next course of action. "Ok I like the plan but how do we explain my house being the only destroyed one on the block?" asks Charlene. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there." says Reiko. "Alrighty then. Let me just tidy up a little here then we'll go." says Charlene. "We'll help." says Reiko. After about an hour or so they finish cleaning Charlene's living room and suit up in her basement. "Goddamn don't tell anybody this but this suit gets incredibly itchy near my vag when i first put it on." says Reiko. "Hmph, was that a problem before we took out the devices?" asks Kasumi. "Here and there but not as often." "Ah, maybe you have a small allergic reaction to the material?" "Possible." They finish suiting up then head to the center of Tokyo. Reiko hovers in the air while Kasumi and and Charlene sit on rooftops near Reiko. "People of Tokyo, listen up!" News broadcasters and the cities inhabitants all hurry to the city center to listen to what Reiko, Kasumi and Charlene have to say. "People of Tokyo! We are very sorry about the recent damage we done to the city. The reason why the three of us were fighting was because we each thought the other was attacking the city." A man in the crowd asks a question. "If what you say is true, then why wasnt it on the news?" asks the man. "Wait, none of you saw the broadcast?" "What fucking broadcast!?" "Somethings going on, you mean to tell me only Ardjet, Kumiko and I had a broadcast saying one of us were attacking the city?" "It seems so Ms. Mistral." "Hey Ardjet, is it possible that our TV frequencies were hacked?" "I don't know Mistral. Though i believe its possible." "Kumiko, thoughts?" "I'm on the same page as Ardjet." "Well then, again people of Tokyo we are sorry and we will help repairing the city in any way we can." The crowd cheers and applaud their decision. Mistral, Ardjet and Kumiko then wave goodbye to the crowd and head back to Kumiko's house. Halfway there, they duck behind a building and change into their normal clothes. "Hey Reiko, if people already know your identity, why are you changing?" "Because Charlene, if I get caught with you two while I'm in my suit and you're in your regular clothes, they would suspect something." "Ah i understand that but wouldn't they still pick up something anyway?" "Well no one keep a secret identity for long but it doesn't hurt trying." "I guess." They finish switching back and get back to Charlene's house. They sit on the couch and chat with each other. Reiko points out Charlene's puppy while Kasumi is talking to Charlene. "Awwww, what a cute puppy." "Yeah i found him in the remains of Kyoto." "Remains?" "Yeah it's completely deserted." Reiko looks down at the floor with guilt. "Whats wrong Reiko?" "My mother destroyed that city." "Wait, Epsilon was your mother?" Reiko takes a slight pause. "Yes." "I'm so so sorry Reiko. I didn't know." "Don't worry about it Charlene. Anyways how did you get your powers?" "After hearing about your battle with Epsilon, I was tasked at Crimson Advancements to make a serum similar to yours and well here we are." "Hmph, wonder why you got ninja based powers?" "I went to Archives and looked in my ancestry. I found out one of my ancestors was a kunochi for the Koga Ninja Clan and her husband was a great Samurai for the Ashikaga and that every sixth child in the bloodline always grows up to be a very great figure in history. And so that explains me. How bout you?" "I actually never looked in my history. Now that you brought it to my attention ill have to look now." Ok Kasumi?" "I'm the same as her, I just accepted my new powers." "Well when ever you want to head to the Archives, let me know." "Sure thing Charlene." After a few hours Reiko starts to head back home while Kasumi and Charlene still talk to each other. She tells them goodbye and heads home. She gets home about 20 minutes later because she flew back home. She walks into her house and sees her dad watching TV. She says hi to her dad and head to Varietta's room. She goes into the room and doesn't find her. She then heads into her room and finds her sitting in her bed naked under the covers. "Hey Reiko." Varietta says seductively. "My My, Varietta..." Varietta then gets from under the covers and walks over to Reiko. She then puts her arms around Reiko's neck and deeply kisses her. Reiko then picks up Varietta while they're still kissing and carries her over to the bed. While they're still kissing, Reiko takes off her clothes and they go back to kissing. Eventually Reiko gets up and closes her door. Her dad downstairs then hears his cue and leaves the house. Reiko and Varietta then slide under the covers and have sex for the first time in their relationship. 


	22. Goodbye Reiko

The next morning, Reiko wakes up with Varietta in her arms and kisses her on the back of the neck. Varietta then wakes up and turns over to face Reiko. "That was great Reiko." "Yes it was babe." Varietta then kisses Reiko on the lips. "Varietta, you wanna go out and do something later?" "Sure." "Ok what do you want to do?" "Hmmmm lets keep it simple, how bout dinner and a movie?" "Ok i can do that." Reiko then gets out of bed and goes to find some clothes. Varietta stares at Reiko's body and starts getting hot and bothered again. Just before Reiko can put on a pair of panties she just found, Varietta turns her around and kisses her harder and more passionately than last night. Varietta then pulls Reiko back onto the bed and they have sex yet again. Late in the afternoon, Reiko then gets out of bed while Varietta is still sleeping and goes to find some clothes. She puts on a bra and panties then a tank top and jeans. She then goes downstairs to her kitchen to start cooking. Her dad then goes in the kitchen to talk to her. "So, had fun?" "Dad, that woman has stamina for fuckin' days. No pun." Itachi laughs. "Thats good isn't it?" "Yeah of course but fuck she lasted longer than me and that saying a lot." "Damn." "Exactly." Reiko then starts cooking a big meal for her, Itachi and Varietta to eat. She finishes cooking the meal an hour later and yells for Varietta to come downstairs. She comes downstairs wearing a t-shirt and shorts and sits at the table with Reiko and Itachi. They talk among themselves until they're finished and Varietta goes to wash the dishes. Reiko thanks her by kissing her on the cheek. Varietta smiles and goes back to washing the dishes. Reiko then goes upstairs, takes a shower and changes into a hoodie with jeans and sneakers. She tells Varietta that they will go out on the date when its sundown and tells both Itachi and Varietta goodbye. Reiko then starts heading for Charlene's house in Tokyo. She gets there about 10 minutes later. She knocks on Charlene's window and Charlene signals her to open the door. Reiko walks in and greets Charlene. "Hey Reiko whats up?" "Nothing much, just came to ask a few questions." "Theres a phone for that you know." "Yeah but i needed air plus my lady drained the energy out of me." "Ah I see. So whats the q's?" "How do i treat a girl when on a date?" "Wait, you had sex with your girlfriend but you guys have never been on a date?" "Hey don't judge, we just had an agreement and one thing led to another." "Hey wasnt judging, i just find it weird. But anyways, just treat her like she's your best friend." "That's it?" "Yeah, just it should be easier since you don't have to worry about the friendzone." "Ok then thanks Charlene." "No prob." Reiko then leaves Charlene house and goes to the flower shop where she brought the flowers for Epsilons grave. She buys a bouquet of Water Lilly's for Varietta and heads back home. She flies back because it's getting close to sundown. She reaches her house before sundown and see Varietta all prettied up and ready for their date. Varietta stands in the living room with a white dress that complements her creamy skin. Her black hair comes down to her lower back and her heels add to the height she already has over Reiko. "Very nice Varietta. Now let me change then we'll be on our way." She goes upstairs and changes into a black dress with white heels. She ties her hair in a ponytail and follows Varietta's lead, she doesn't put on makeup. She then goes downstairs and Varietta does a wolf whistle. They then both leave the house and head to the movie theater. They arrive at Reiko's favorite theater and the cashier recognizes Reiko and lets her and Varietta in for free. "Well that was nice." "Sure was." "You want anything babe?" "Nah im good." They then go to the auditorium to watch a re-screening of Ninja Assassin. During the movie, Reiko and Varietta exchange kisses and lay on each other. After the movie finished, they then head to the best restaurant in town. Again they get in for free and get a free meal. They whole time during dinner they both cant keep their eyes off each other. About an hour later they head back home and find Itachi not home. They then go upstairs and change into their house clothes. After they change, they lay in Reiko's bed and watch TV. After flipping through the channels, Varietta finds a porn channel and looks at Varietta with smirk on her face. Reiko then looks at Varietta and kisses her deeply. They then take off their clothes and repeat what they did last night. The next morning, Reiko wakes up and Varietta is nowhere to be found. Reiko finds a note on her mirror saying "Reiko, im sorry for leaving you after we had sex. I wont be back for awhile. Hopefully ill be back before you know it but don't worry you will see me regardless. Love Varietta." Reiko then sits down on her bed saddened and disappointed. She then starts crying and holds the letter close to her chest while she cries. Thirty minutes later Reiko stops crying and goes to change into her street clothes. She then flies to the top of a skyscraper and sits staring at the sky. She then says to herself "Please Varietta come back soon." 


	23. Epilogue

Behind The Creation Of The Mistral Universe: The Mistral universe I created was inspired by my thought of making a superhero universe that would be more realistic in a sense of dialogue, battles and potential situations that would probably occur if one or such people existed. Admittedly, the movie Man Of Steel inspired me because it finally showed a superhero not being everywhere at once and showed him doing what needed to be done in order to protect the people. Reiko Natsuki aka Mistral: I thought up the character one night messing around on the YouTube app on my PS3 and boom the idea randomly came to me. I chose a Japanese woman because im a huge fan of the Japanese people and culture. I figured she should be a teenager because most of us at that age (including me because im 17) want to be something more in an instant without thinking of the consequences. Her father Itachi is somewhat based off my father and her mother Sakura, i made her as an inspiration for Reiko to convince her father to test the Kaisama on herself. I used the name Mistral from one of my favorite video games Metal Gear Rising Revengeance because i lack the intelligence to make up a fake Japanese name, granted Mistral isnt remotely a Japanese name, its French in fact. It's the name of a powerful wind in a certain region of France. She is also Bisexual. Initially i was going to leave her sexuality ambiguous but decided later on that I would probably forget that I left it like that. Kaisama: I thought up this liquid as a means of her powers and some of the villains powers because it offers great powers but with an initial trade-off. I always felt that a superhero shouldnt be all powerful when they first get their powers because it would make the first fight not interesting enough without having real desperation of the hero. I felt the whole genetic compatibility thing would be cool since it leaves the world wide open to all sorts of villains and possible side heroes within the universe. I randomly came up with the name Kaisama for it cause it sounded cool for something that's fake and sounds Japanese. Villains: I wont release the names of the future villains but i can talk about them. I planned to make the villains more powerful than Mistral on the reasoning that when you're evil, your hatred and mental state contributes to the speed which the power grows. But on an overall scale, most of the villains will be slightly more powerful than her. Epsilon Serum: I thought up the Epsilon serum one night playing Assassins Creed 3, and when I thought it up I asked myself "What would it be like if the Kaisama liquid was better made after Reiko's experiment with it and what would happen if given to somebody who has been very inactive and weak for a very long time?" So when i had that thought, I fully committed to having Sakura take Epsilon and decided to build upon what would happen if somebody in her condition takes the Epsilon, and what would be the consequences of somebody having powers after they just came from being very fragile mentally and physically. Epsilon aka Sakura: I felt that since Sakura is turning insane from the Epsilon serum it would only be fair to name her after the serum that created her evil personality. Initially Epsilon was supposed to be a man and the original name was supposed to be Celica but I felt having her mother as a villain would be better and would prove more of a challenge for Reiko. I felt that the inner conflict within herself with the good side and bad sides fighting over her body would show how much the serum would change her. Not because of the immense power she was given but because it would only make sense for a very fragile person to turn evil after being given such power. Varietta: Initially going to be a man named Mugen but later changed my mind. I got the name Varietta from a car from Nissan called the Silvia Varietta or Varietta. I forgot which one is right. I made her a lesbian because I feel as a whole the LGBT community isn't represented enough and properly in the media so the Varietta character came along. Love interest for Reiko but hopefully it doesn't become the selling point of the book. 


	24. BackgroundInformation

Behind The Creation Of The Mistral Universe: The Mistral universe I created was inspired by my thought of making a superhero universe that would be more realistic in a sense of dialogue, battles and potential situations that would probably occur if one or such people existed. Admittedly, the movie Man Of Steel inspired me because it finally showed a superhero not being everywhere at once and showed him doing what needed to be done in order to protect the people.

Reiko Natsuki aka Mistral: I thought up the character one night messing around on the YouTube app on my PS3 and boom the idea randomly came to me. I chose a Japanese woman because im a huge fan of the Japanese people and culture. I figured she should be a teenager because most of us at that age (including me because im 17) want to be something more in an instant without thinking of the consequences. Her father Itachi is somewhat based off my father and her mother Sakura, i made her as an inspiration for Reiko to convince her father to test the Kaisama on herself. I used the name Mistral from one of my favorite video games Metal Gear Rising Revengeance because i lack the intelligence to make up a fake Japanese name, granted Mistral isnt remotely a Japanese name, its French in fact. It's the name of a powerful wind in a certain region of France. She is also Bisexual. Initially i was going to leave her sexuality ambiguous but decided later on that I would probably forget that I left it like that.

Kaisama: I thought up this liquid as a means of her powers and some of the villains powers because it offers great powers but with an initial trade-off. I always felt that a superhero shouldnt be all powerful when they first get their powers because it would make the first fight not interesting enough without having real desperation of the hero. I felt the whole genetic compatibility thing would be cool since it leaves the world wide open to all sorts of villains and possible side heroes within the universe. I randomly came up with the name Kaisama for it cause it sounded cool for something that's fake and sounds Japanese.

Villains: I wont release the names of the future villains but i can talk about them. I planned to make the villains more powerful than Mistral on the reasoning that when you're evil, your hatred and mental state contributes to the speed which the power grows. But on an overall scale, most of the villains will be slightly more powerful than her.

Epsilon Serum: I thought up the Epsilon serum one night playing Assassins Creed 3, and when I thought it up I asked myself "What would it be like if the Kaisama liquid was better made after Reiko's experiment with it and what would happen if given to somebody who has been very inactive and weak for a very long time?" So when i had that thought, I fully committed to having Sakura take Epsilon and decided to build upon what would happen if somebody in her condition takes the Epsilon, and what would be the consequences of somebody having powers after they just came from being very fragile mentally and physically.

Epsilon aka Sakura: I felt that since Sakura is turning insane from the Epsilon serum it would only be fair to name her after the serum that created her evil personality. Initially Epsilon was supposed to be a man and the original name was supposed to be Celica but I felt having her mother as a villain would be better and would prove more of a challenge for Reiko. I felt that the inner conflict within herself with the good side and bad sides fighting over her body would show how much the serum would change her. Not because of the immense power she was given but because it would only make sense for a very fragile person to turn evil after being given such power.

Varietta: Initially going to be a man named Mugen but later changed my mind. I got the name Varietta from a car from Nissan called the Silvia Varietta or Varietta. I forgot which one is right. I made her a lesbian because I feel as a whole the LGBT community isn't represented enough and properly in the media so the Varietta character came along. Love interest for Reiko but hopefully it doesn't become the selling point of the book.

Kasumi Mugen:  
Initially just going to be a minor supporting character then decided she should have a bigger part of the universe. Her name is a reference to the Dead Or Alive fighting games. Her superhero outfit and physical changes are completely original and i thought a woman with white hair and red eyes would look pretty cool but send a certain fear into a person. Her superhero name is a reference to the video game Zone Of The Enders 2 The 2nd Runner.

Charlene Sayuki:  
Based off one of my best friends. Costume and all. I got her last name from one of my favorite animes called Initial D. I originally was going to make her superhero name Karambit but since i decided to have a kanji on her outfit that says eternity i decided to change her name to reflect the kanji. So Kumiko was born.


End file.
